Earworms
by luneress
Summary: Reid can't believe how fortunate he is to meet Della Darcy. Just as their relationship blooms, disaster strikes and threatens to take everything away. A case goes from bad to worse when the hunted become the BAU's own. R&R. a/n: sorry, bad at summaries.
1. Friday Night, Dinner

Spencer Reid was getting ready to pack up and leave the office. It had been an uneventful day; Reid was counting the minutes until the weekend started and the BAU team would receive a two week-long vacation; something they had not had in a long while. Thoughts of the art galleries, museums, and places he would visit went through his mind as he started to stand. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, forcing the young FBI Agent to sit back down in his chair.

Startled, Reid quickly looked up, "What do you want Morgan?"

"Well genius," Morgan said as he sat on the edge of Reid's desk. "I need a favor."

"What kind?" He stared at his African-American teammate; warning him with his glare that this had better not be another scheme he would try to rope him into.

"Nothing painful, but I need you to come out to dinner with me this Friday night." Morgan crossed his arms and gave Reid his best charming smile. Reid gave his friend a puzzled look. "Wouldn't it be better if you took someone like Emily? Or are you trying to tell me something?"

It was Morgan's turn to be puzzled. "What? Ohhh, no! No, no, no. Not like that smarty-pants."

Morgan reached over to smack the back of Reid's head. Due to years of the friendly abuse, Reid managed to back away from the line of fire.

"Then why do you want me to go?"

"Will you just say yes already?"

"No, I want to know why first."

"Reid."

"Morgan."

"Come on pretty boy. You know you want to say yes."

"Compliments will get you nowhere."

"Did you just make a funny?" Morgan chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe." Reid smirked at his teammate. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything. If you go I'll buy or do anything."

"Anything? Really now…" Reid leaned back in his chair; finger tapping the side of his face, thoughtful. The opportunity to have Morgan in his debt was too good to pass up.

"Alright, yes. When and where?"

"Yes!" Morgan cheered clapping his hands a few times. "6:30, meet me at my place and we'll go from there. Dress casually, but nice."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Thanks Reid. You won't regret it."

"I'm sure I will." Reid said standing up once again. The two profilers grabbed their bags and walked towards the elevators. "You and your schemes tend to get me in trouble."

Morgan reached out again and was successful in hitting Reid's head.

"Shut up."

a/n: Hello. This is my first criminal minds fanfiction story. This is only the first chapter and i plan more, hopefully. I haven't written any stories in a while. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. Thank you.

disclaimer: I own nothing. criminal minds rightfully belongs to cbs. This is purely for entertainment reasons; I receive no profit.


	2. Shopping?

"Hey Spence," JJ said walking into the break room.

Reid turned from the coffee machine, raising his mug to drink, and smiled at her.

"Hey JJ. What's going on, new case?"

"No, but I need your help. A favor actually."

Reid choked on his drink when he heard the word 'favor'.

"Um, sure. What do you want?"

"Will and I are going out this weekend and-"

"Do you want me to babysit Henry? I'd be glad too." Reid's smile grew; babysitting his Godson was a great joy for him.

"Thanks, but no. I need to go shopping today and I have to take Henry. And since he's been asking for his favorite Godfather…"

"I'm his only Godfather."

"Anyways," JJ said with a grin, "why don't you come with us?"

"Shopping?" said a skeptic Reid. Shopping was definitely not a great joy for him. He walked over to the fridge, a pleading JJ at his heals.

"Come on Spence, for Henry?" JJ gave him her best puppy-dog-eyes look.

Reid sighed, "For Henry."

"Great! Thanks. I'll take you with me after work to get Henry from daycare, and I'll drive you home when we're done."

"Okay."

"Great. See you in bit." JJ grinned, success.

Spencer nodded to her and she left. He opened the fridge and quickly closed it.

"Smells fishy."

* * *

"Let's go Spence," JJ whined, watching as her friend read over reports. "You ready yet?" Once again, she peered at her watch. It was already half an hour past 5pm. If they didn't hurry soon, they wouldn't have much time at the mall.

"Uh yeah. Let me just finish these last few-"

JJ snatched the files from his hands and threw them into the inbox at the corner of his desk.

"Hey!"

JJ ignored his protest. "No, no, no. You can do that tomorrow. We have a busy night shopping ahead of us. We'll see you soon Emily."

Emily Prentiss winked at the pair of them and continued on her way to Garcia's office.

"What's going on?" asked Reid as he stood up and started putting his other reports and laptop into his messenger bag.

"Nothing, come on," JJ said, pulling on Spencer's arm.

Reid barely had time to close his bag before being lead away from his desk and towards the elevators. The Media Liaison impatiently stabbed the down button and started tapping her foot. Soon they heard the _ping!_noise as the elevator arrived and they moved out of the way for the passengers. JJ tugged at Reid again as Morgan stepped out from inside the elevator. He snickered at Reid's predicament.

"Have fun getting pretty, pretty boy." Morgan said winking at JJ and walking back towards the bullpen.

Reid called out a "What?" before the doors closed and they started to descend.

* * *

a/n: Hello. This is my first criminal minds fanfiction story. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I wanted to thank andnowforsomethingnew for reviewing and everyone else who put this story on alert and added this story to their favorites; it means a lot. I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected to update.

disclaimer: I own nothing. criminal minds rightfully belongs to cbs. This is purely for entertainment reasons; I receive no profit.


	3. New Wardrobe

During the car ride, JJ ignored Reid's questions. Reid was confused about Morgan's words. Moreover, why would they be seeing Prentiss later? With no answer insight, Reid concluded that something was definitely going on with his coworkers.

It was a short ride to pick up Henry from daycare. Henry was happily surprised when he found Spencer pretending to hide behind JJ.

"Pener!" Henry called out; arms open to hug his godfather.

"Henry!" Reid replied. He picked up the young toddler, swinging him up in a circle, tight in a hug.

"Mommy, it Pener! It Pener!" Henry said to a bemused JJ.

JJ laughed, "Spencer, baby. Spencer." She put a hard emphasis on the 'S' and 'ce'; Henry had a hard time pronouncing those sounds. Henry laughed again and started babbling to Reid about his day. At least he tried to; he said things like 'play _vrrrmm_', 'eat red-berry', and 'no go nappy'. Reid laughed and nodded his head, completely engrossed in his godson's words.

* * *

It was a longer drive to the mall. This time Reid sat in the back with Henry. He complained to his godson about mini-vans not having enough legroom or high enough ceilings to accommodate taller persons.

"Come on Henry," Reid said, once they arrived at the mall. Picking Henry up from the carseat, he added, "Let's go and have some fun."

Henry laughed, not hearing the sarcasm in his godfather's voice. As the party neared the entrance, Reid suddenly stopped.

"Is that Esther?" He stared at the orange convertible, confused as to why it would be here.

"Possibly. Stop stalling," JJ replied as she continued towards the entrance.

"You're extremely fortunate Henry."

"And why is that?" JJ asked, leading the way towards a clothing store.

"At a conscious level, he doesn't have control of where he's going. He knows this to some degree. I on the other hand am blindly following you into what I'm sure is some sort of trap."

"A trap? Now why would you say that junior G-man?" a voice said brightly behind him.

Reid turned around quickly, spotting Quantico's best computer tech. Besides Penelope Garcia stood another teammate, Emily Prentiss.

"I knew it was Esther," Reid sighed, shaking his head.

"I never said it wasn't," JJ responded, walking over to stand with the ladies.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reid asked.

"Reinforcements," said a grinning Prentiss.

"We, my dove, are shopping for you. Morgan wants-" Garcia was interrupted by Reid.

"Morgan? What does he have to do with this?"

"He wants to make sure you look especially nice for your guy's d-"

"Shush!" Garcia and JJ said, covering Prentiss's mouth with their hands before she could give anything else away.

"Anyways…" Garcia said with a glare to her best girlfriends. Her look warned them to be careful with what they knew. "Like I said, we are shopping for you."

"For me?" Reid was unnerved with the smile Garcia flashed at him. "Why?"

"Because cutie-pie, you hide your good lucks wearing your old people clothes."

Reid glared at Garcia. He looked to Prentiss and JJ who nodded their heads solemnly. As he looked down, so did Henry; when he looked up, Henry's mouth was in an 'O'.

"I do not wear 'old people clothes'."

"Well, not as bad as before, but you could still use some help." JJ piped out.

"I don't have the money to spend on a new wardrobe."

"Oh, don't worry sugar, we promise not to go anywhere pricey. Besides, the whole team saved some money to help ease the cost." True to her word, Garcia took out a green and blue jar with a large tag reading, 'Junior G-man's New Clothes'. She shook the jar and he could hear change rattling softly.

"I don't think 5 quarters, three dimes, four nickels, and a penny is going to cover it," he replied shaking his head.

Garcia opened the jar, took out the bills, Reid's eyes opened wide at the large amount of cash, and she counted the change.

"Ohhh, you're good. But fret not; we have more than $1.76. We've been collecting for a very long time," she said and as she fanned herself with the bills.

He counted at least $400, and there was still more in the jar.

Reid blushed, "I can't let you guys do that."

"We aren't asking your permission. Let's go team! So many stores, so little time."

The girls led the way to the men's side of the store. They loaded their arms as they walked through, talking amongst themselves about patterns, colors, and appeal. Reid tried to insert a comment here and there but they largely ignored him. With a sigh, he sat in a chair outside the fitting rooms. He pointed out colors to Henry and grumbled statistics about female shoppers.

Too soon, the girls came back from the racks, clothes littering their arms. They dumped the clothes in a changing room and motioned for him to try them on. He handed Henry to Garcia and did as he was told. He took off the shirt he had been wearing, and pulled on a dark blue, long-sleeved dress shirt.

"Hurry up and let us see!" called out Garcia.

He rolled his eyes and walked out to the waiting women.

"His arms!" squealed Prentiss as they noted how the shirt's sleeves stretched tightly over his long limbs. "And look, I think he has abs." Prentiss said as she walked over to Reid and lifted the front of his shirt.

"Whoa, looking good there Doctor," Garcia said.

Reid looked at his reflection with shock. His teammates were right; the muscles in his arms and stomach had grown by a decent amount. He poked his bicep, noted that it was firm, and had a slight bulge to it. He looked down at his stomach and counted six abs. They were not large, but they were now noticeable beyond an outline. He was nowhere near as muscular or built as Morgan or Hotch, but he was no longer a pipe cleaner. He credited this change to 6 months of using crutches/cane, physical therapy, and his weekly training sessions with Morgan.

"Stop admiring yourself in the mirror Reid!" JJ called out, laughing at her friends bemused inspection of his newly noticed body.

After more modeling and catcalls on the girl's part, they decided to head to the next store.

"I'll take care of these and meet you at the next one," Prentiss said as she grabbed the shirts they chose, the jar of money, and walked towards the cash register.

Reid took back Henry from Garcia and hugged him tightly.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked the one and a half year old.

"Oh, you haven't had anything yet. Next are pants and jeans. This is going to be great," Garcia said, leaning up on her toes to pinch Reid's checks.

* * *

The girls were more than ready for the genius's protests when they handed him their choices.

"I don't even wear jeans, at least not very often. I'll get the trousers and other pair of pants, but no jeans."

"Exactly, you need more variety," said Garcia.

"But-"

"These are just casual wear. You don't have to wear these to work." Prentiss said handing him a pair he dropped on the floor.

"Then what's-"

"Rossi wears jeans every day. Even Hotch did a few times." JJ said with a grin.

Reid shook his head and stepped into the fitting room; he stepped out seconds later.

"I am not trying these on!" Reid's voice went up a few octaves as he held out the offending object.

"Why not?"

"These are for girls," he cried out indignity.

"Skinny jeans are not just for girls."

"But-"

"Go!" the girls shouted together.

"Go, go, go!" Henry cooed from Prentiss's arms.

The girls were once again in shock when their collogue stepped back out.

"See, I knew they would look weird."

Silence greeted him, until, "Oh my god, Spencer Reid. You have a nice butt." JJ said quietly.

Spencer blushed crimson.

"Here, here!" Prentiss and Garcia cheered, fanning themselves.

"Sexual harassment," Reid squealed as he retreated to the dressing room.

They demanded more and a reluctant Reid complied. After the final pair, he dumped the jeans on the chair and reached for Henry.

"I feel so violated," he mumbled as he walked out of the store.

"I got these. Catch him before he tries to escape." JJ said with the jar and pants in her hand.

After paying for the clothes, JJ met up with her teammates in line for frozen yogurt. Reid paid for them, in hopes his generosity would end his misery.

As if reading his thoughts, Garcia spoke up, "Don't think this is going to get you out of shopping. You still need shoes and a few other things."

Reid groaned and continued to feed some of his yogurt to his godson.

"Your mother, godmother, and aunt are trying to kill me by embarrassing me like there is no tomorrow."

Henry giggled.

"On to the next one," Garcia cried out.

They headed next to a shoe store. Reid was fine with their choices of Converse, Oxfords, and to their amusement, a pair of Winklepicker boots. The only choice he was confused by was a pair of fitness shoes.

"I don't need those. I don't work out very much, only once a week with Morgan," said Reid.

"But you'll need them for the company baseball game," replied Garcia.

"Company baseball game?" Prentiss asked as Garcia and Reid headed to the cash register to pay for the shoes.

"Yah, every year there is a baseball game between our BAU team and another. We haven't had one in years though because of budget cuts." JJ replied shifting Henry from her left to her right.

"Oh."

"I'm usually scorekeeper anyways," Reid said as they walked out.

"Not this year; Anderson is. He broke his leg but still wants to 'participate'," said JJ.

"How sportsman of him," responded Prentiss.

The next store they turned to sold suits and other sophisticated wear. Reid was more comfortable here, and he expertly picked out different items that the girls were very happy with. Together they picked out a new suit, vests, cardigans, a couple ties—that he allowed the girls to freely choose—and a new jacket that was casual, yet effortlessly elegant looking.

To his utter embarrassment, they led him next to an undergarment store for men. Sensing Reid's discomfort, a sales clerk assured the party she would help pick out the best articles. He returned a little while later, as red-faced as he was when he had modeled the skinny jeans. When they asked to see what he chose, he refused and held the bags out of arms reach. They laughed and concluded Reid was now in good hands with the wardrobe they choose. Reid opted they get dinner here at the mall, rather than make an extra trip.

* * *

Soon they were seated, and the waiter took their order. While they waited for their food to arrive, Garcia unsuccessfully tried to snatch the bag of undergarments away from Reid. Prentiss and JJ laughed at the computer tech's antics as Reid clutched the bag to his chest protectively. When their food arrived, he ate one-handed, clutching the bag, and eyeing the self-professed Oracle of Quantico suspiciously. During dinner, Reid thought it would be the best time to question them about the dire need to go shopping and Morgan's involvement.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's really going on?"

The girls stopped to look at one another, guilt pooled in their eyes.

"We don't know much," Prentiss said, breaking the awkward tension. "But Morgan says he's going to try and set you up with his girlfriend's sister."

Reid groaned for the hundredth time that evening. "Again? I don't know how many times we have to go through this: these women he sets me up with are not my type, nor am I theirs."

"Just placate him Spence. Who knows, she might be the one that is your type," JJ said encouragingly.

"Don't worry," said Garcia. "She gets my seal of approval."

"You've met her?" Reid asked.

"No, but I did some background checks and that sort of stuff."

"Garcia!" cried out an outlandish Prentiss.

"What? I protect my family." Garcia honestly felt no wrongdoing.

"Fine. I already said yes anyways so I can't get out of it." Reid felt resigned.

"Great, now as to what to wear…" Garcia said.

His other teammates joined in and he let them decide his outfit for tomorrow's 'date'. Reid asked the waiter for the bill and half-heartedly reassured the women he was paying close attention to the conversation.

"Is there anything left in the jar?" he interrupted as he handed his credit card to the waiter.

"Couple dollars and some change," Garcia said, rattling the container.

"Leave it as the tip and let's go; it's getting late."

They agreed; and once Reid had his card back, they walked back to the entrance of the mall to leave. When their party was about to exit, Reid stopped in his tracks.

"Hang on. Look at that," he said, pointing through the glass of a little shop.

The girls pressed their faces against the window. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Okay. Wait for me out here. I'll only be a minute."

In no time, he returned and placed his purchase safely in his coat pocket. They exited the mall and walked over to Esther.

"This was fun. We definitely need to do this again," Prentiss said, handing the last of the shopping bag into Reid's hands.

"No!" he cried out in shock. One day was enough; he didn't think he or his wallet could do with another.

"Relax Spence, we didn't mean for you. We'll need to have a ladies night during our vacation," JJ said, happy that she would have the same time off as the rest of the team.

Reid exhaled loudly in relief. "If you need anyone to babysit Henry, I'd be glad too. Garcia is always hogging him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Children, children…we can talk about this like the rational adults we pretend to be," JJ said chiding them. Prentiss laughed, Garcia and Reid very much acted like kids at times.

JJ and Reid said goodbye to their coworkers and walked back to JJ's minivan. JJ placed the sleeping Henry into the carseat and buckled him up. Reid placed the bags on the floor of the car and on the seat besides the toddler.

Soon they were on their way to Reid's apartment. The pair was silent for most of the ride, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

As they approached closer, JJ asked, "Did you have a good time?"

"Absolutely," Reid said smiling at his teammate. "I admit this wouldn't have been my idea for a night out, but being with close friends is always fun."

"Aw, that's so sweet Spence," she said with a soft chuckle. "Oh, and don't even try to take back any of those clothes. We kept all the receipts."

Reid rolled his eyes and grumbled. JJ could hear words like 'women's jeans,' 'inappropriate,' and 'embarrassing' repeatedly. A while later they arrived. Reid stepped out, pulling his messenger bag over his head and collected the bags.

"I'm glad you had fun Spence," she said as she watched her friend kiss her son's forehead gently. "We only did this cause we care."

"Right."

"And we love teasing you," she finished with a smile.

"There's the answer I was waiting for," Reid said as he closed the side door. He waved at her awkwardly as carrying several large bags limited his mobility.

"Bye. See you tomorrow," JJ called through the open window. She pulled away from the building and drove towards her home.

Reid walked to the building, sliding his card key to allow him inside. He stopped by his mailbox, stuffing his letters into his mouth and started up the stairs to reach his 7th floor apartment. He cursed the broken elevators as he stumbled several times.

Once we got to his room, he slid the card key once again and tumbled into his home. He dumped the bags on the sofa; kicking off his shoes and shedding his bag, coat, tie, shirt, and pants off on the way to his bedroom. Once his tired body hit the bed, he switched his alarm on and allowed exhaustion to claim him, and fell asleep.

* * *

a/n: Hello. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction story. Since the chapter before this was so short I decided to update more quickly. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism.

I wanted to thank andnowforsomethingnew and Noskilz for reviewing and everyone else who put this story on alert and added this story to their favorites; it means a lot.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Criminal Minds rightfully belongs to CBS. This is purely for entertainment reasons; I receive no profit.


	4. Austen

The end of Friday's work shift was coming too soon for Reid's nerves. Vacation would start in an hour. _And the double date_, a voice rang in Reid's head. His stomach flipped and he held back a groan. How many times had Morgan set a date up for him? Granted, this was the first double date he had arranged; maybe it wouldn't be as bad. The woman would either leave with someone else or ignore him like so many times before.

The last date he had been on had been with Austen. Reid smiles sadly; she was beautiful, had a good sense of humor, and an easiness being with her that was comfortable. They were happy until the end of the eighth month. She would come up to Virginia every few weeks, or they would meet halfway, any other state and city than Atlanta, Georgia.

* * *

Austen had been okay with the traveling, until she told him she could not afford it anymore and all the air travel was weighing down on her job. He thought he was being thoughtful when he mailed her a traveler's check enough for a few more round-trip flights that she could use on her time. She called him after she received the check; she was livid. She couldn't comprehend why he wouldn't come to her instead of her continually having to go to him. He told her his work wouldn't allow it; it was at least half-way true. She yelled again—he remembers holding the phone away as she exploded with anger—

"I lost out on two, really great jobs traveling so much, for you. Why can't you just come here? And don't say because of work."

"It's, it's complicated," he said, and then smacks himself on the forehead. Morgan told him never to say that to a woman he was dating.

"It's complicated?" she hissed back.

"I mean, I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry."

"Ready for what? To commit and finally trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Bullshit you do. I may not be a profiler," she said sarcastically, "but I can tell when a boyfriend is hiding something from me."

He couldn't respond. She had a fair point; he was hiding what had happened to him on his first trip to Atlanta, Georgia. His stomach flipped, he could still smell the fish guts and gun smoke.

"Yah, that's what I thought. I'm done."

He didn't know how long he had been listening to the dial tone before he dropped the phone on to its cradle. He sighed; rubbing his hands over his face and grew mad with himself.

The next day he talked it over with Morgan. The experienced dater told him to give her some time, if Reid approached her to soon he would lose her forever. When he got in the elevator at the end of the day, the BAU leader boarded with him.

"Hotch, I think I need to go to Georgia, but I don't know if I can." Reid looked down, his mind rifling through his memory of the night he had been kidnapped.

Aaron Hotchner looked at his youngest agent, his friend. "If you love her, you have to at least try. It's going to be hard; I'm not going to lie to you. But when you go, and if you decide to tell her the reason you can't freely travel to Georgia, I'm sure she will understand."

After work he goes home, and admits to himself that he thinks he loves Austen, and he wants to make this work. The next day at work he files the right papers and leaves early to go to the airport. He's anxious both because of his past ordeal, and to see Austen. He makes it to her apartment and stands outside her door. She gave him a key a few weeks ago, _hinting she wanted him to visit her_, he thought bitterly.

With a deep breath, he unlocks the door and walks in. A sickening feel ruptures in the pit of his stomach. He should have knocked; he should have never came. The front room is empty.

"Austen, it's me, Spencer," he calls out, dropping his bag near the door. "I know I should have called, should have knocked actually. Bu-but I had to see you; I can make this work. Austen."

He heard a voice shout, "Spencer?" He turned and there was Austen. A bed-sheet wrapped poorly over her naked body. A man in his boxers stepped out from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and glared at Reid.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, he had an Australian accent.

"Spencer," his voice is dry, "Spencer Reid." He breaks his look from the man to catch Austen's eyes.

"I came, to, to surprise you," he says, still in shock.

"Surprise," the man says sarcastically.

"Go back in the bedroom," Austen says pulling away from his hold.

"Okay babe." He kisses her cheek, pulls on a shirt he picks up from the floor near the bedroom door—how could he have missed that, he can see clothes plied about the room—and leaves them.

"What the hell Spencer! What, what are you even doing here?" she asks, pulling the sheet tighter around her.

"It, it doesn't matter. This was a mistake." He pulls his eyes away and steps back to the front room.

"No! You're not leaving without an explanation," she says, stepping in-between him and the door.

"You want an explanation?" he asks, raising his voice a bit. "I came to see you, to tell you why I can't visit this godforsaken city."

"Tell me then!" she yells back.

"How long have you been with him?" he asks, his tone is bitter.

She shakes her head, "That's not important."

"The-" he has never wanted to yell and curse more in his life, but he takes a breath and tries again, "I need to know."

"Only a few days," she says, averting her eyes; he can tell she is lying.

He lets her think he'll believe her.

"I hope you're happy with him. This was a mistake."

"You didn't explain-"

"My team and I were assigned a case here, before you. It was bad."

"But you came back for a second case, when you meet me."

"That was an even bigger mistake," he admits honestly; the nightmares had been so bad after that. He doesn't realize she'll take his words in the wrong way until it's too late, but then, he stops caring.

"If that's how you feel, fine!" she says and opens the door. "Leave the key."

He drops the key on the coffee table and walks towards the door. He picks up his bag and looks at her. She turns away and opens the door wider. And then, he's on a plane, back to Quantico, back in his lonely apartment. He cries as the nightmares plague him and for letting his feelings run away before thinking. His body itches for Dilaudid; wants to forget. At 2:47 in the morning, he calls John.

His sponsor reassures him that it's okay to want to forget, but he tells Reid that he is stronger than the craving and he will heal. John lets him unload his feelings, and after a while he can hear the young agent quite down as he cries himself to sleep.

Reid wakes a few hours later, still broken, but determined not to give in. He gets dressed and heads to work, two hours early.

Hotch appears a half-hour before the others would start to come in, staring at the genius.

"Reid, I wasn't expecting you back till at least next week."

"I changed my mind," he says and starts ripping a small pile of papers on his desk.

Hotch looks at the headings of the papers and reads, 'Request for Time Off'.

"Reid-"

"I went, and it was a mistake; simple as that." Reid said throwing the scraps into the trashcan.

"I'm sorry. If you need time-"

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. To be perfectly honest," Reid said, daring to look up at his boss and lies, "I'm fine. JJ said we have a case and wheels up as soon as everyone gets here." He pushed his chair back and grabbed his go bag. "I'm going to get coffee and wait in the jet."

* * *

Reid blinks several times and shakes his head, ridding his thoughts of Austen. That was 15 months ago. He sighs and looks at his watch, less than half an hour until 5. He sighs once more and walks over to the break room. Coffee always makes him happy. The aroma of the warm coffee overwhelms his senses and he smiles.

When suddenly, "Reid!"

The genius jumps and turns around, hand at his gun. He is met with laughter.

"Morgan," he snaps, shooting the older profiler a dirty look.

"Sorry pretty boy; couldn't resist," Morgan chuckles again and Reid throws the paper towel roll at him.

"Damnit kid!" Morgan said as he fails to duck in time and the roll hits him square in the face.

Reid picks up his forgotten coffee and walks past his friend towards the door.

"Genius!"

He turns and ducks in time as Morgan chucks the roll back at him. He misses his intended target and instead hits a now soaked Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch wipes the cold coffee from his eyes, looks down at his suit, and glares at the only agents in the room.

"Um…" Reid mumbles, stepping away from his boss.

"Aw shit!" Morgan hisses.

* * *

a/n: Hello. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction story. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I'm going to try to update more regularly.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who put this story on alert and added this story to their favorites; it means a lot.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Criminal Minds rightfully belongs to CBS. This is purely for entertainment reasons; I receive no profit.


	5. Date Night

a/n: Hello. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction story. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I'm going to try to update more regularly.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who put this story on alert and added this story to their favorites; it means a lot.

I probably should have said this in the beginning; I am not a natural English speaker, English is not my first language. I'm very sorry for any mistakes and if you do find anything wrong please let me know. I'm trying to edit as much as possible, I have a friend outside of fanfiction who helps me but even then I know we don't catch everything. I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry.

Also, the views expressed here are not my own or CBS's. I based my own characters on my friend and her opinions. I don't wish to offend anyone.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Criminal Minds rightfully belongs to CBS. This is purely for entertainment reasons; I receive no profit.

* * *

Spencer Reid stood outside his coworker's apartment door. He contemplates going back to his car, calling Morgan, claiming he is too ill to go out. He pinches the bridge of his nose and raises his other hand to knock on the door. Before his fist makes contact, the door opens.

"About time kid," Morgan says, stepping aside for the genius to come in.

"How did you know I was out there?" he asks as he enters inside.

"I could hear you pacing widely. What the hell are you wearing man?" Morgan asked, pointedly staring at his friend's footwear.

"They're called Wrinklepickers; a type of 'rock 'n' roll' boots," he said, looking down at his shoes.

"Of course they are," Morgan replied, skeptic. He closed the door and gave his friend a thorough look over; he had to admit his friend cleaned up nicely. He himself was wearing a red, long sleeved button up, black trousers, and black shoes.

Reid was wearing a white button up, black jacket, and black jeans. And of course, the crazy boots; they were pointed-towed and went a few inches above his ankle, a few silver accents from the sides up. The jacket had a tuxedo vibe to it, but looked more casual than formal. It clung to his arms tightly, stopping exactly at his wrists. The long sleeves of the white button up flowed past the jackets reach and flayed loosely over the younger man's hands.

"Are you wearing skinny jeans Spencer Reid?" A surprised smirk planted it's self on the older profiler's face.

"Yes. Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ picked the outfit."

Morgan whistled. "Untuck your shirt, and here, put this on," he said, handing Reid a black fedora with a gray trim over the brim. The genius stepped back before his friend could plant the hat on his head.

"Do you not know how headlice is passed along? By sharing head gear and anything else touching the scalp!"

"Shut up kid," Morgan said, forcing the hat on his friends head and shoving it over his eyes. "I've never even worn it before, and I'm sure I can't pass-"

Suddenly there was a long stream of knocks on the door.

"That must be them. No statistics," he warned his friend as he moved to open the door.

Reid pushed the hat up, placing it on himself properly and rolled his eyes.

"It's one of my charms!" He called out.

Morgan snorted loudly in response. He exhaled unevenly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Ava, baby, how are you?" Morgan said, once again opening the door and stepping back for his guests to come in.

A light-skinned, African-American woman in her early thirties walked into the room. She wore a strapless yellow sundress that ended a few inches above her knees, green tights that stopped at her ankles, gold wedgeheels, and her ebony hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

She wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck, bringing him down to her height, and planted a kiss on his lips. She was small in frame; in heels, she only came up to the middle of Morgan's chest.

She stepped away and held her hand out to Reid, "Hi, my name is Ava Hollyfield," she said with a wide smile. "You must be Dr. Spencer Reid. I've heard so much about you, Derek holds you in high regards."

"Yes, but please, call me Spencer," he said, shaking her hand. She had a pretty face, and startling green eyes. "I'm sorry to admit, but I haven't heard much about you."

"Really?" She asked, playfully glaring at Morgan.

"Oh baby, don't be like that. I just want to keep you to myself," he said, throwing in arm over her shoulders.

"Mmmhmm," Ava said, grinning. "Spencer, this is my sister, Della Darcy." She stepped back to reveal her sister.

A woman standing just inside the doorway walked foreword. Reid could not help but stare; she was beautiful. She wore a white, sleeveless, peasant blouse that showed off a tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. She had a petite, but tall frame; her legs went on for miles in black skinny jeans and silver stilettos. Her dark brown hair lay in soft curls over her shoulders and to the middle of her back; a near startling contrast to her pale white, almost translucent skin. She had large, brown eyes, and small, pink lips.

She smiled at him. "Most people call me Darcy," she said, in a soft, British accent.

"Most people call me Reid," he said, holding out his hand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Reid," she said, shaking his hand.

He tilted her arm slightly to get a better look at her tattoo.

"The Ouroboros," he said in wonder. It consisted of a snake in a perfect circle, mouth open, eating its own tail.

"The eternal return," she replied.

"Oh look at them honey," Ava said, giggling. "They match in beauty and fashion sense."

"Your right; that's a funny coincidence," Morgan responded with a huge smirk.

Darcy and Reid joined them in laughing as they realized the couple was right; in terms color and their coordination, they were similarly dressed.

Morgan looked at the clock on the coffee table.

"Okay everybody, we should leave now for dinner if we want to make it to the entertainment afterwards."

"You never said where we were going baby," Ava said as she put on a green jacket.

"If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise," Morgan replied with a huge grin.

"Fine, but I'm driving then," she said, pulling out a set of keys from her purse.

"Nope," he responded, putting on a black, leather jacket. "The restaurant is in easy walking distance from here, and then we can take the subway from there."

"Why are we all of a sudden going green?" Reid asked as the party started to walk out the door.

Morgan shrugged, "No particular reason, just a beautiful night."

The couple and their two best friends rode the elevator in a comfortable silence. They exited the building, walking towards Fries just down the street and across from another apartment complex. Morgan and Ava walked a few feet behind Reid and Darcy to allow the prospective couple a chance to get to know each other better.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Reid asked, glancing at Darcy, hands in his pockets again.

"No, we aren't blood related. For a short time as a child, I was tasseled around in foster care until Ava's parents adopted me," Darcy said, a sad smile graced her face.

"Oh," Reid responded, stunned; he looked uncomfortable for a moment. "That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh," Darcy replied in surprise. "I'm terribly sorry. Most people ask that when we introduce ourselves."

Reid nodded; he could understand people's surprise at hearing them refer to themselves as sisters.

"What were you going to ask?"

"The black and pink pearls in your necklace, are they real?"

Darcy looked down and fingered the string of pears and seashells.

"Yes, they are real. A friend of mine made it for me as a gift."

"Did you know, South Sea pearls are the color of their host, Pinctada maxima oyster? They can be white, silver, pink, gold, cream, or any combination of these basic colors, including overtones of the various colors of the rainbow displayed in the earl nacre of the oyster shell itself."

"No, I did not. I know finding a perfect pearl can be hard as it is."

"You're right, many farmers have tried cultivating them, but most of them appear dull and their iridescence is usually very poor."

She laughed gently. "That is unbelievably fascinating."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They both had a smile on their face as they reached the entrance. Reid held open the door for Darcy and the lagging pair behind them.

"Thank you," Darcy said stepping in.

"You're welcome," he replied, watching her move to stand just besides the door, waiting.

"Thanks kid," Morgan said as he and Ava walked in. Reid nodded and followed them to a stand where a restaurant host was waiting.

"Morgan, party of four."

"This way Mr. Morgan," the host said as he led them to a private, u-shaped booth in the corner of the restaurant.

The sisters sat beside each other in the middle, and the men sat across from each other at the ends.

"May I ask you a personal question," Darcy asked, as Morgan and Ava's attention was diverted with their own business.

"Absolutely."

"What kind of Doctor are you?"

"What kind do you think I am?"

"Not a medical doctor," she responded. "But that's out of choice, not because you lack any of those skills; is that not true?"

"How did you know?" Reid was impressed; most people heard 'doctor' and assumed you were in the medical field.

"You're not carrying a pager, and your cellular phone hasn't gone off once."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My sister is an E.R. nurse; she went into the medical field like her parents, they were doctors."

He smiled at her keen observation skills. "You're right. I have three PhD's in Engineering, Mathematics, and Chemistry, and three BA's in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy. I'm pursuing another degree in Anthropology."

"Philosophy, so that's how you knew about the Ouroboros," she said, fingering the serpent, "because of Plato and Jung."

He nodded.

"That's quite an extensive education. I myself only hold two degrees in Music and English Literature."

"So Spencer," Ava said as she stared at him and her sister.

To their embarrassment, Reid and Darcy turned their attention back to the neglected couple as they realized they had been entire engrossed in their own world.

"Derek says you work with him in the FBI, have you always worked together?" Ava asked.

He nodded his head. "I joined the BAU a year and a half after he did. It's been a little over six years now."

"What is the BAU?" Darcy asked.

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit, a component of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation's National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime, or the NCAVC, which uses Behavior Sciences to assist in criminal investigations. The mission of the NCAVC and the BAU is to provide behavioral based investigative and/or operational support by applying case experience, research, and training to complex and time-sensitive crimes, typically involving acts or threats of violence."

Morgan rolled his eyes; he was pretty sure that was the first paragraph of the BAU handbook.

"You go inside the minds of criminals, figuring out what their psyche is; what makes them do the things they do. You work with other law enforcement to catch them before they can harm another person. That's certainly heroic," Darcy summarized.

"I don't think I've ever put it that way—heroic," Reid said, looking to Morgan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't sell yourself short. I can only imagine the horrors you and your team must face on a daily bases."

"Yah," Reid said softly in awe. "I guess it sounds almost romantic when you say it like that."

Just then, the waiter came for their orders. They decided they would all have bacon burgers and a basket of keep-them-coming fries. Morgan and Ava ordered coke, Darcy a Dr. Pepper, and Reid, a root beer.

"You mentioned a music degree, do you play an instrument?" Reid asked Darcy.

Ava snorted loudly and Darcy shot her a dirty look.

"That's unlady like Sissy, and you are no better than I am with instruments."

Ava rolled her eyes and went back to chatting with Derek.

"I'm trying to learn how to play the guitar; but I sing instead of playing," Darcy said to Reid.

"Do you do that professionally?"

"Not quite. I'm a fashion model, but not as much as I use too. I try to contribute to as many soundtracks as I can for the independent cinema industry."

"What do you do with your English degree?"

"That was for fun. I am a notorious book reader."

"Favorite novel?"

"With a name like Darcy you can hardly be surprised with my choice of 'Pride and Prejudice', though it is second only to the Harry Potter Series."

"Harry Potter is a top favorite of mine too."

"Really? That is wonderful. I know it has been ages, but what did you think of the last book?"

"I think it's the best in the series; though the epilogue was written as more of an afterthought rather than being cleverly executed."

"I have to agree—though it was nice to know what kind of future they led after. I have to admit, I am the overtly emotional kind of creature, and cried throughout the novel, including the epilogue."

"What else have you read?"

"Anything I could ever put my hands on; Austen, Shakespeare, Byron, Beats, Chaucer, Dickenson, Milton, Wordsworth, Emerson, and so much more."

"Have you read anything by Stephenie Meyer?"

Darcy's face scrunched up in disgust. "That 'Twilight' rubbish is not worthy of being anything short of an example of how not to write," she coolly replied. "Though I have to admit, 'The Host' was a decent young adult novel."

"A coworker of mind bought it for me when she found out I hadn't even heard of the series. It only took me an hour to finish the series. Now I have it stuck in my head forever," he said sourly.

"Earlier you told me about the BAU as if reading from a handbook; you have an eidetic memory, don't you?" When he nodded she continued, "I'm jealous; how fast can you read?"

"20,000 words per minute."

"I am in awe," she concluded

"I can teach you how to read faster. I um, if you'd like."

"I would like that, very much."

Their food and drinks arrived; they ate in a comfortable silence, broken every now and then by questions and answers.

"Where from England are you from?" Reid asked Darcy.

"Central London; you caught that did you?" Darcy said with large grin.

"Yes, you only listed most of the renowned English writers. And you don't hide your accent well," he said, mirroring her grin. He turned to Ava. "How did you and Morgan meet?"

"I sprained my ankle during a self defense class he teaches at the gym on 12th street," Ava said with a roll of her eyes.

"I carried her to the health station, we flirted a lil' bit, you know," Morgan said with a wide grin.

"Yep, he was a real charmer."

"Anyways, we went to dinner a few days later, and the rest was history."

"Yes, and it's been a blissful 9 months since."

"Why are you smirking man?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid's facial expression.

"I feel so validated; I'm not the only one to suffer an injury during one of your training sessions; though it didn't end as 'blissful'," Reid replied.

"Shut up."

"Where are we going after this?" Darcy asked Morgan.

"It's still a surprise," he responded with a wicked glint in his eye.

Soon they were finished with their burgers. The waiter removed their plates and left a fresh batch of fries—they were well on their way to finish their fifth basket.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to the loo and freshen up," Darcy said once the waiter left.

"I'll go with you," Ava replied.

Reid stepped out of the booth, holding out a hand to help the women out. Once the women had walked a few feet away, Ava looped her arm through her sisters and started whispering in her ear. Darcy looked over her shoulder and smiled at Reid. He smiled back; he continued to stand there with a goofy expression on his face until someone pointedly cleared their throat.

"Put your eyes back in their sockets doc," Morgan said with a chuckle.

"She," he said clearing his throat and quickly sitting down. "She's very nice."

"She's a model man, she's beautiful. Plus, she's foreign, makes her a little exotic."

"It's more than that. She likes to read, laughs at what little humor I have. She even thinks my statistics are fascinating."

"Do you like her?"

Reid was thoughtful. He was not one to jump into things, at least not regularly. He didn't run away with his romantic feelings; but he had to be honest with himself, he was fast developing a strong liking for Della Darcy.

"Very much so."

A few minutes later, the sisters rejoined the two profilers.

"Don't bother sitting down ladies, we should start heading out now if we want to have plenty of fun," Morgan said as he stood up and motioned for Reid to do the same.

Morgan tossed a couple bills on the table as a tip, led everyone to the cashier, and paid for their meals, ignoring the other's requests to pay for their own share. They left the restaurant and made their way to the subway where they boarded, going northbound. The train was relatively empty for a Friday night. The four sat in the back, Morgan and Ava on one side of the aisle, Darcy and Reid on the opposite.

"Do you know where we are headed for?" Darcy asked, leaning in to whisper in Reid's ear.

Her voice tickled the air around him and his stomach fluttered.

"I, I uh," he tried to blink away his nerves. "I believe we are going to the plaza downtown. There is a fair going on. I wouldn't put it past Morgan to lead us there."

"A city fair? I've been to country fairs, but never one here before."

"I've only been to one, with a coworker of mine a few years ago. I enjoyed it."

"How old are you?"

"28, I'll be 29 next March; you?"

"23, I'll be 24 next October."

As the subway started slowing down, everyone started to stand. The train jerked to a stop and Darcy stumbled, falling foreword; Reid grabbed her around the waist before she hit the floor.

He pulled her back towards him, helping her to stand up straight. "Thank you," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you okay Del? That was a close call," Ava said grabbing onto her sister's arm.

"I'm perfectly alright; I'm in good hands," Darcy replied with a smile.

They stepped out of the subway and walked towards where they could see twinkling lights and balloons floating to sky; Reid was right, they were heading to the fair.

"Oh Derek!" This is perfect!" squealed Ava. She kissed him on the lips, grinning madly.

"I thought you would like it. What should we do first people?"

"Ferris wheel!" they cried unanimously.

They laughed and headed towards the main attraction. Waiting in line, they talked and learned about each other aimlessly; Ava was a great chef, Darcy was a wonderful baker, their brother—Ava's biological brother—Jamal was 36 years old, same age as Morgan. Ava just turned 32 a few weeks ago. Reid told the sisters he was from Las Vegas and trying to write a novel. Morgan revealed he was working on a new house and he could wiggle his ears without touching them.

When they arrived at the front of the line, they asked the ride operator if he could hold the wheel as each couple reached the top; the man agreed. Reid and Darcy boarded the first cage, Morgan and Ava the next one. As the ride jolted to life and started to rise, Darcy clutched onto the bar holding them in, her breathing was shallow.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he watched her.

"Yes. I'm okay with going up high; it's just that it's my first time on a Ferris wheel," Darcy confessed.

"What about the London Eye?"

"No, never."

"Close your eyes, I'll tell you when to open them."

She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Reid whispered to her how high they were raising at an approximate speed. She repeated his words like a mantra, over and over again, until they stopped. They reached the top and he told her to open her eyes.

"Oh my," she said. She let go of the bar, startled and grabbed his hand when he called out her name.

"Darcy," he called again. Once he had her attention he went on to tell her how safe they were. She looked out at the illuminated city before her.

"The view, it's so beautiful," she said once her shock was over and she felt calm.

"Yah, it is," he replied looking at her first and then to the city. When he turned his attention back to her, she was still gazing around her. "A very beautiful view," he whispered.

He squeezed her hand as they started to descend backwards. They laughed and waved as Morgan and Ava looked over the side of the cage in front of them and waved. They went around one more time before they stopped. Darcy reluctantly let go of Reid's hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I panicked and if I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he replied, brushing his fingertips across her hand. They smiled softly at one another.

When the ride operator came to undo the restrains, Reid stood and offered his arm to help her up, she took it gratefully. Once Morgan and Ava joined them, they walked around the fair. There were different attractions such as an organic garden—that included an array of giant pumpkins, they even got to take mini pumpkins with them—a large pen full of animals, delicious pie tastings, games, and much more.

As they continued through the different attractions, a row of large stuffed animals caught Ava's attention.

"Oh Derek!" she squealed, pulling him towards the game stand. "Look at the bear, it's so adorable."

"Hello, hello couples," a short, plump man called from inside the stall. He walked towards them and pointed at the wall of prizes. "You like?" he asked Ava and Darcy.

Ava bobbed her head up and down and Darcy smirked at her sister.

"I'll try for it," Morgan said slapping down a $5.

The game was to shoot at the target and try to get a bull's-eye to get a prize.

"Okay, two shots. You try for bear for pretty girl," he said handing the BB gun to Morgan. "And you sir? You try too for your pretty girlfriend?" the man said to Reid.

Reid blushed and looked at the target; it was a good 30 feet away. The BB gun was sawed off at the top, which consequently made it more of an unstable weapon. He knows he isn't that great of a shooter to begin with, though he's steadily approved over the years. However, archers had problems aiming for a bull's-eye, and they had more control of their weapon.

"Come on kid, show them what you're made of," Morgan said.

He emptied the gun and both shots just nicked the center ring, missing the very middle of the target.

"Oh, we got a winner! Two in that ring gets you a big bear!" said the plump man.

Morgan chose the brown bear Ava had pointed out and handed it to her.

Reid put his own $5 down and lifted the gun. _Front sight, trigger press, follow through._

Both his shots hit the third ring from the center, a millimeter away from the second ring.

"Oh, so close sir. You pick one of these smaller ones here," the man said, gesturing to a row of plush animals.

He picked the last, snow-white owl with a sad smile. He turned to hand it to Darcy when the BB gun went off again. Darcy hit the target full on; two clear bull's-eyes.

Reid, Ava, Morgan, and the man stared at her. When she noticed their attention, she smiled and addressed their shock.

"My grandfather taught me how to shoot in the fields near his country home."

Reid gulped and nodded. Darcy chose two smaller prizes instead of a larger one; she decided on a turtle and dog. She handed Reid the dog.

"For you," she said with a shy smile.

He smiled wickedly and handed her the owl, "For you," he said.

"It's Hedwig!" she cried cheerfully.

Ava and Morgan stared at Darcy and Reid as if they had grown a third head between them. Their oblivious friends laughed and the four continued to walk through the strands. At the eastern side of the fair, there was a wide range of large, photo scenes that people could stick their head through and take pictures.

They took pictures with Ava's camera. There was one of Morgan and Reid as courtesans, Darcy and Ava as construction workers, Morgan and Ava on a motorcycle, Reid and Darcy as Renaissance folk, Morgan and Darcy climbing Mt. Everest, Reid and Ava as fish in the ocean. They laughed as they looked through the rest of the new photos on the camera.

Then continued to play more games and activities; Morgan won them all goldfish, they threw darts at paint filled balloons over canvases that they were allowed to take with them. In a trivia game, Reid won them all tickets to a show of their choosing. Darcy beat them in a race where they had to balance an egg on a spoon in their mouths.

The climatic part of the night came at the end of their trip when they were waiting in line to exit the fair. A young girl started screaming; Morgan and Reid were instantly on alert and made their way to where they heard the girl, Ava and Darcy following quickly behind. A crowd gathered around a young, middle-eastern girl, a man lay on the floor, face down, a fallen table over him, his body moving in rapid spasms.

"It's a seizure! Della, call 911. Derek, help me push the table off him and roll him on his side. Spencer, find—"

"A spoon, here," Spencer said, handing Ava a large wooden spoon and kneeled near the man's head and held it still.

Morgan kept the man on his side as Ava stuck the spoon over the man's tongue, so he wouldn't bite it off. Darcy was on the phone with the 911 operator, telling them their location and the situation. She was kneeling on the floor, clutching the crying girl to her, turning the girl's head away from her father. The girl wrapped her arms around Darcy and cried into her shirt; Darcy talked to the girl in Arab.

"صه يا عزيزي. لا تقلق. نحن هنا للمساعدة. (Hush, my dear. Do not worry. We are here to help.)"

The ambulance arrived minutes later, Ava instructed the EMTs and the man stopped convulsing. Just then, a woman shouting for Paul and Tamara broke through the crowd. The girl in Darcy's arms broke away and ran to the woman.

"ماما! (Mamma!)" the girl shouted.

The EMTs started to put the man on the stretcher and wrapped his arm and chest in gauze. Ava walked towards the woman and started talking to her.

"M'am, your husband is fine. He had a seizure. There wasn't a head injury, but he does have a broken arm."

Darcy quickly translated to the woman.

"He has epilepsy, I knew it was a bad idea to come," the woman said as she started to tear up.

The little girl started to cry harder.

"M'am," Darcy continued in English. "Your husband will be fine. You need to be strong for your daughter. Look, the paramedics are leaving now. They are heading to…"

"Downtown General," Ava inserted.

"To Downtown General. Follow them in your car or if you need a ride I can call a taxi for you."

"No, no. I have car. Thank you, to all of you."

Darcy nodded and smiled. "Be strong little one," she said, ruffling the little girl's hair.

Once the family and Paramedics left, Morgan, Ava, Reid, and Darcy stared at each other for a moment, and then clapping broke out. The fair goers around them were clapping for them. The four smiled, gathered their discarded souvenirs, and waved awkwardly at the crowd. Security came, dispensed the crowd, and said thank you to the four.

"Gosh Sissy," Darcy said as they followed the crowd towards the exit.

"What Del?"

"You can't go one day without saving someone's life, can you?"

"Occupational hazard," Ava said with a smirk.

Morgan and Ava joined hands when another voice stopped them.

"Hey, wait!"

The four turned and met with a man carrying a large takeout try.

"A small thank you," he said, passing the tray to Darcy.

She opened it and showed it to the rest of the party. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Funnel cake," Reid whispered back. "Thank you. This isn't neces-"

"Please."

"Okay, thank you." Reid replied and the man left.

"Is it really funnel cake kid?" Morgan asked.

"Yep. And it's still warm."

"Oh, yes," Morgan said happily.

"I love that stuff," Ava said as she inhaled the aroma of the delightful treat.

They agreed to eat it on the subway and just as they boarded, it started to rain.

"Made it just in time," Morgan said as they sat on the same aisle to pass around the dessert.

"I've never had this before," Darcy said as she broke a piece off, examining it thoroughly.

"It's good. It's made by pouring unleavened batter through a funnel into hot cooking oil in a circular pattern and deep-frying the overlapping mass until golden-brown. This has powdered sugar on it. It tastes even better with nutella and strawberries," Reid replied.

Darcy nodded and took a bite. "Bloody hell, that's really good," she said joyfully.

They laughed at her as she greedily took another, larger piece. They continued to pass the treat between them until they finished it. Morgan and Ava started talking amongst themselves. Reid watched Darcy stare out the window to nothing.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I am only remembering the last time I was underground. It was some years ago, I took the train from London to Paris. I believe I was 14 at the time." She pronounced Paris in the French style.

"Paris is the capital and largest city of France. It is situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. An important settlement for more than two millennia, Paris is today; one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities."

"That it is," she said smiling and turning her full attention to Reid. "Have you ever travelled outside the continent?"

"No, I would like to though."

"Where would you go?"

"London," he said with a rueful smile. "Egypt, Tokyo, Amsterdam, India, as much as I could."

"I miss London."

"When did you come here?"

"I first came here when I was about 4, or so. I have dual citizenship. My father was English, my mum, American. A few years later, my grandfather took me back to the United Kingdom; I have traveled back and forth two other times and only for short durations, excluding my yearly winter visits. I came here a few months ago. I won't be going back this year."

"This year? Why not?"

"My grandmother died around the Christmas season some years ago. My grandfather likes to have the manor to himself late in the year."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother."

"Thank you. I have been able to move on. I still miss her, but my grandfather misses her much more. She was the love of his life. I've been told I look like her, and that pains him."

"Both sets of my grandparents died years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I didn't know them that well, only my father's Dad. He helped take care of me; took me to museums and the strip."

"I've never been to the strip."

"But you've been to Las Vegas?"

"Yes, it is a colorful city, especially at night. I go every year around Christmas. My grandmother died there and I sing at-"

The train jerked to a stop, they stood up and headed towards the surface.

"It's raining hard," Ava said. She stared at the wet set of stairs before them. "Della, where's your coat?"

Darcy looked at her hands filled with fair prizes. "I must have left it in the car. I didn't expect to walk or for it to rain."

"Here," Reid said, taking off his jacket.

"Oh no, I couldn't. You'll get soaked. I've been through worse back home."

"Please, I insist."

"Okay then, thank you."

Reid helped her put the jacket on and they quickly make their way back to Morgan's apartment. Dodging large puddles and using their canvases as shields. Once they were at the entrance, the sisters said goodbye.

"It was wonderful meeting you Spencer. I hope we can all meet up again," Ava said smiling and shaking Reid's hand.

"Me too, and it was nice meeting you," he responded.

As Ava and Morgan said their loving goodbye to each other, Darcy and Reid avoided eye contact though they continued to stare at each other.

"Do, did you have a good time?" Darcy asked finally breaking their silence.

"I did. I really did," Reid replied.

"Great. Me too," she replied honestly.

They smiled at each other and Reid held out his hand to shake hers. Instead, Darcy walked towards him, kissing the side of his lips and cheek.

"I hope we will see each other again, soon," she whispered.

She smiled once more, said goodbye to Morgan, and she and Ava left. It was a good while until Reid realized Morgan was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Reid said, blinking his eyes a few times.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Never mind kid, your lovey-dovey gaze answers the question."

"Shut up."

"Hah, sure, sure. You want to come up for a drink?"

"No. The last time I did, I crashed on your couch and woke up with Clooney drooling all over me."

"Your right. Man that was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't. Good night Morgan."

"Good night pretty boy. I'll interrogate you tomorrow."

Reid gave him a puzzled look. "Tomorrow?"

"I thought you were a genius. Tomorrow, everyone is going to JJ's and Will's for brunch."

Reid groaned. "I completely forgot."

"I noticed. See you then boy wonder."

"Yah, see you." Reid waved to Morgan and quickly made his way to his car.

It was a 15-minute trip back to his apartment. Thankfully, the elevator was fixed and he took it up to his floor. Once he slid the key through the lock, he gingerly placed the items from the fair onto the sofa and went back to lock his front door. He looked at the clock, 11:14 pm. He walked to his bedroom, changed into warm pajamas, and hung his wet clothes on the back of a kitchen stool. He watched the rain fall through his balcony window for a while and then sat on the sofa.

He placed the mini pumpkin on the coffee table before him and picked up the plush animal, grinning widely. It was a white dog with large black spots all over it. He picked up the bag with the surprisingly still alive goldfish. Standing up, we walked over to his kitchen, looking for a vase he had gotten when he received flowers from one of the many times he had been in the hospital. He filled it halfway with tap water and emptied the bag into the vase. The goldfish swam around a bit, staring at the man before it.

"I'm not great with animals," he warned the fish.

His mind flashed with memories of his youth where he once had a cat on a few other fish. His hand touched his left arm where the ghost of a scar once had been. He and his mom both hated the cat that his father had brought home when he was five. The fish never lasted more than a week.

"Just to be safe, I think I'll give you to Enrique," he said, referring to the 11 year old across the hall from his room.

He turned back to the sofa and he lifted the small canvas. The rain had smudged some of the paint, but it was still a decent piece of fair art. He tried to feel an emotion for it, but two art appreciation classes and he still felt nothing. Lila had unsuccessfully tried to teach him how to look beyond the reality of a pretty picture. His 'under appreciation for art' was one of many reasons they decided to end all communication between them after a year of awkward letters and phone calls.

Reid shook his head, riding his mind of bad memories and focused back on the present. He stood the canvas against the wall beside one of many bookcases. His fingers drifted along the spines of the books as he walked lazily around his living room. Though with his eidetic memory he could recall the books he read, it was a great comfort to hold a book in his hands and leaf through the pages.

After looking at the rain once more, he picked up the dog and walked to his bedroom. He placed the plush animal on the nightstand beside his alarm clock and climbed onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind replaying the night's events.

He wasn't lying when he told Della Darcy he had a good time. He very much enjoyed her company. For once, Morgan had set him up with a woman he could see himself with, and maybe one who could see herself with him. He smiled dizzily and recalled how her breath tickled the air around him as she laughed, as she clutched his hand during the ride on the Ferris wheel, and how she seemed so at ease around him, walking arm-in-arm around the fair.

Unknowingly, he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep; dreaming of the British model's radiant smile, only for him.

* * *

a/n 2: The translations and information in this chapter were found on the web. I'm not trying to offend or claim ownership.


	6. A Change In Plans

a/n: Hello. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction story. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I'm going to update more regularly. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who put this story on alert and added this story to their favorites; it means a lot.

I probably should have said this in the beginning; I am not a natural English speaker, English is not my first language. I'm very sorry for any mistakes and if you do find anything wrong please let me know. I'm trying to edit as much as possible, I have a friend outside of fanfiction who helps me but even then I know we don't catch everything. I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry. If anyone is interested to be my beta reader, please send me a message and we can talk.

Also, the views expressed here are not my own or CBS's.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Criminal Minds rightfully belongs to CBS. This is purely for entertainment reasons; I receive no profit.

* * *

Darcy could feel her sister's eyes on her as they headed back towards the apartment. Ava would keep peeking at her as she stopped at the red lights. Darcy tried to ignore her and focused her attention out the window. When Ava finally parked the car, she attacked.

"Okay, your killing me; spill."

Darcy broke into a smile and started to gather her things.

"Come on!" Ava cried out.

"What? Sorry, did you say something?" she said, feigning innocence.

"Oh no. Don't you start that," Ava said as they stepped out of the parking lot and walked towards the front entrance of the apartment. "I saw you and Spencer ogling each other the entire night."

"We did not ogle," Darcy replied.

Ava punched in the code to enter the building. They rode in silence up the elevator to the 3rd floor. Once there, they made their way to the one room flat.

"Honestly Sissy, why do you stay here?" Darcy said as she waited for her sister to unlock the door.

"I don't know; it has a certain charm," Ava said once they were inside.

Darcy looked around the small area. Sure, the room was decorated stylishly, but it didn't take away the fact that there was very little in the room. There was a full sized bed at the northern wall, a small kitchenette along the south wall, and a bathroom and bathing room at the eastern side.

"Charm wouldn't be the word I would use," she replied to her sister.

Ava shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand for the goldfish. She placed both fish in a large vase that she filled with water.

"Why don't you stay with me? I'd be glad to have you there."

"No Del, I'm fine. Besides, Derek gave me a key to his apartment when we said goodnight. He wants me to move in."

"Holy cricket, really?"

"Yes, and he invited me to Thanksgiving dinner in Chicago."

"That's lovely."

"I think he's the one Della."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but we just click. We're both in a good place right now with our jobs and I think we're mature enough to start a life together."

"I'm so happy for you Ava. You guys are great together."

Darcy got up from the couch and engulfed her sister in a hug. Ava had been through a lot, including being left at the altar once already.

"Anyways," Ava said as she wiped a few tears that escaped. "What do you think of Spencer?"

"What do you think of him?" Darcy replied.

"Oh I think he's absolutely yummy."

"I told you to quit calling people yummy; it's highly disturbing."

"OMG, you're blushing!" Ava squealed, laughing at her sister.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Darcy said and turned her head away.

"Please, you can't lie to your older sister."

"Old is right."

Ava's jaw dropped. "You ungrateful little…It's thanks to me you've met him."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious Della. What do you think of him?"

Darcy lay back on the couch, collecting her thoughts. Her mind replayed the events of the night. When Reid looked her, it didn't feel like he stared at her because she was pretty. He seemed to be genuinely interested in her; her thoughts, her history, her well being. She sat up slowly, clutching his damp jacket tighter around her. She could still smell his scent on it.

"I like him Sissy, I really really like him," she admitted to Ava.

"Oh Del, I'm so glad."

"He's smart, witty. So caring, I started panicking during the Ferris wheel ride and he calmed me down—made me feel so safe. And he's such a gentleman; opening doors, lending me his arm, giving up his jacket in the pouring rain, and instead of trying to snog me—like those pigs you tried to set me up with—he holds out his hand and smiles. And yes, he's so handsome; I could have mistaken him for being a model."

"Would you want to see him again?"

"Yes, very much so."

* * *

Reid didn't wake up till late in the morning. He smiles as he remembers dreaming of—

Suddenly, Beethoven's Fifth Symphony started to play loudly.

Reid dashed to the kitchen and started digging in the jeans he wore yesterday for his cell phone. He looks at the called-id, its Will.

He answers, effectively stopping the ringtone. "Hello?"

"Hey Spencer. Sorry, did I wake you?"

Reid looked at the clock, 10:19. Normally he'd be awake three hours and 19 minutes ago.

"No it's okay, I'm up. What's going on?"

"It's Henry; he's caught a bad cold. So today's brunch is cancelled."

"Is Henry okay? Can I do anything?"

"No, it's alright, thanks. We have him bundled up and everything. He probably picked it up at daycare. You know how those things can be."

"Um, sure."

"I'll let you go now. Jenny's pulling her hair out looking for the thermometer."

"Okay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. And please, keep me posted."

"I won't thanks. And of course I will."

"No problem. Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as he hung up the phone, it rang again. This time it was Hotch.

"Reid, what's the case?" he answered automatically.

"Hi Reid, It's not a case; I've got bad news."

"What's wrong Hotch?"

"The paperwork for our vacation time got screwed up with another's team's request."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Strauss gave it to Morales's team."

Reid held back a groan.

"Sorry Reid."

"No, it's alright. It's not your fault. You're just the messenger."

"Tell that to the rest of the team."

"Do we at least still get next Thursday, Thanksgiving, off?"

"Yes, that we do; Wednesday through the rest of the weekend."

"That should soothe the team over."

"Mildly. I'll see you Monday morning."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Reid closed his eyes and pinched his arm, just to see if he was possibly still asleep and this was some horrible dream; it wasn't. He tossed the phone on the couch and started the coffee machine. He headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later he was dressed in brown slacks and a concert t-shirt he got from the mall with the women from his team. He poured himself a cup of coffee and added his usual, generous amount of sugar. He took a drink and walked over to his balcony. He slid open the glass door and stepped outside; he yelped as he stepped onto the still damp floor.

Shedding his socks, he walked towards the rail and glanced up. The rain was gone, but the overcast was still present.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there when his phone went off again. He groaned. As much as he didn't want to answer, it could be something important. He set the now empty mug on the kitchen counter and plopped down on the sofa, scooping up his phone as he stretched out lazily. It wasn't a phone call, but a text message.

_**has Hotch called you yet pretty boy? **_It was from Morgan.

_Yes, a while ago. _He replied.

_**can you believe that Strauss? that woman needs to get da stick out her ass and stop being such a bitch. X(**_

_I thought you said you were going to tell that to her face._

_**pttf! I'd be out of the FBI so fast…**_

_Most likely._

_**anyways, Strauss isn't y I'm bothering you. have you thought about my turkey day offer?**_

Reid thought back to two weeks ago when Morgan told him his mom wanted him to come to Chicago for Thanksgiving again. He had gone the past two years to celebrate with the Morgan's. He enjoyed going there.

_I don't want to be a bother._

_**man, u said that last time. we told you, ur not a bother. we like having you there. if my sister's weren't married, my mom would still be trying to set you up with one of them. :P**_

Reid grimaced. The last time he had gone to the Chicago, Mrs. Morgan had continually tried to force Reid and Desiree to run all sorts of errands together. The year before that, she tried the same thing with Reid and Sara. Thankfully, both women were happily married now.

_Don't remind me._

_**what? my sister's ain't good enough for you or something?**_

_What? No! I just meant that I wasn't suited for them. They are a lot happier with their husbands then if they had 'chosen me'._

_**relax man. I was just kidding.**_

_Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand being ur brother-in-law._

_**aww. so it's like that is it? **_

_Yep._

_**I am revoking my invitation. **_

_That's alright. I'm use to spending the holidays alone. _

_**man, u spoil everything. cant even let me make a joke.**_

_You knew that already._

_**true. so, are you gonna come?**_

_Sure. I'd like to._

_**great. I need another man there to balance all those women. I asked Ava to come.**_

_If Ava is going, I don't want to intrude on you guys._

_**kid, ur family too. get that through ur thick skull. hey, I was thinking, you should ask Della to come with u. I was going to invite her anyways. u 2 should come together. oh hey, I gtg. c u Monday.**_

* * *

Reid spent the rest of the day at the National Air and Space Museum. Memories from his childhood filled his mind. His parents took him here when he was about four. He had been so captivated with the rockets and space suits. His father was a friend of the director at the time and he allowed 'lil Spencer' to sit in some of the replicas, touch a moon rock, and let him try on a helmet from a space suit.

He had dreamed of one day interning at the museum; but when his father left, he abandoned NASA and anything to do with outer space.

"Dr. Reid, what are you doing here?" a man spoke behind him.

Reid turned and smiled. "Mr. Tochigi, hi. How are you?" He said to the short, aging, Japanese Director.

"I'm well, thanks. How are you? We weren't expecting you till next Tuesday as our guest lecturer."

"I'm afraid that's why I'm here. Something came up at work and I am no longer on vacation. I'm sorry to say, but I won't be able to make it to speak," Reid said sadly.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. You know the children love when you come by." The Director looked heartbroken.

"Thanks. I would still like to be a guest when I do go on vacation however, if it's possible."

"Of course, of course!" Tochigi said, patting Reid on the back. "We always love having you here. When you are free, give me a call and we can schedule a good time."

"Thank you . I appreciate it."

"It's no trouble. Many of the staff like when you perform magic," Tochigi said with a grin.

"I'll make sure to bring lots of film canisters," Reid said with a smile.

The Director walked with him to the exit where they talked about the different exhibits and up and coming events. When Reid finally left the museum, it was a quarter to six. He drove back to his apartment, passing the fair on the way.

Reid smiled, thoughts of Della Darcy floating through his mind.


	7. Special Visitor

a/n: Hello. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction story. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who put this story on alert and added this story to their favorites; it means a lot.

I probably should have said this in the beginning; I am not a natural English speaker, English is not my first language. I'm very sorry for any mistakes and if you do find anything wrong please let me know. I'm trying to edit as much as possible, I have a friend outside of fanfiction who helps me but even then I know we don't catch everything. I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry. If anyone is interested to be my beta reader, please send me a message and we can talk.

disclaimer: (see profile page)

* * *

"I had one foot on the plane when I got the call," Prentiss complained to Reid as she took off her jacket and packed her belongings away to start the workday.

"Where were you headed?" Reid replied; well ahead on his 11th case file, having started an hour and a half earlier.

"Russia. My mom is stationed there for a while and wants to catch up."

"That sounds enjoyable."

He tossed the finished file in his outbox and took a small break from cases to work on his latest articles he intends to be published in national journals.

"I don't usually put 'enjoyable' and my mother in the same sentence," Prentiss said with a cheeky grin. "Anyways, how did Friday go?

Reid cleared his throat and looked away. "It went alright."

"You're blushing. I'm going to assume it went better than alright. Oh look, here comes Morgan. I'll get the story from him."

Prentiss waited for Morgan to reach the bullpen to attack, but before she could, Garcia and JJ swooped in from behind her.

"Okay my doves, tell me how it went," Garcia said as she stole Prentiss's chair, pushing it towards the middle of the walkway between Reid and Morgan's desk, and sat down.

JJ sat on the armrest of the chair, and Prentiss sat on the edge of her own desk.

"Hey JJ, how is Henry doing?" Reid asked, hoping to prolong the inevitable.

"He's a little wiped out from the fever but he's better. Will kept him from daycare today to keep an eye on him just in case."

"Oh that's good."

"So, are you going to tell us what happened on Friday?"

Reid pointedly ignored her and turned back to his work. He got up a moment later, wanting to grab a cup of coffee from the break room.

"Okay Morgan, he isn't giving up anything. Spill, we've waited long enough," JJ demanded from the older profiler.

"Well ladies," Morgan said as he sat back in chair, facing them. He folded his hands behind his head and grinned. "I'd say it was a big success."

The women smiled, waiting for more.

But just then, "Derek?" It was Darcy.

"Hey Del, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Morgan asked, standing up quickly.

Darcy smiled. "Yes, everything is perfectly alright. I just wanted to return this to Reid. Is he here?"

"Yah, he's at his desk behind-"

"Behind us," Garcia said standing up and forcing JJ to do the same. "I'm Penelope; you must be Della Darcy right? It's nice to meet you hun." She held out her hand.

"Yes that's me," Darcy replied, shaking hands with the computer tech. "How did you know who I was?"

"Oh, there isn't much she doesn't know. Hi, I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ," JJ said as she held out her hand too.

"Everyone calls me Darcy," the brunette replied.

"And I'm Emily," Prentiss said holding out her hand too.

"Della Darcy. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She started to feel unnerved by the way the three women were staring at her. "I'm sorry, but where is-"

"Darcy?" Reid says as he reenters the bullpen from the break room; shock clearly on his face.

"Reid. Hello," she replies with a smile.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I came to return this; I had it dry-cleaned for you. Thank you again," Darcy said as she handed him the jacket she was carrying over her arm.

"You're welcome," Reid replied taking the jacket. "An, and thanks. You didn't have to do that or come all the way here."

"It's alright. It was on my way to the airport, and I wanted to make sure you got it back just in case it rained again."

"Airport?" His stomach clenched.

"Yes, I'm heading for Greece for a photo shoot."

"Oh."

"I'll be back in a couple days though."

"That's good to hear," Reid said happily. "I mean," he cleared his throat nervously. "That sounds exciting. Did you know, Greece is also known as Hellas and known officially as the Hellenic Republic? It's a country in southeastern Europe, situated on the southern end of the Balkan Peninsula. The country has land borders with Albania, the Republic of Macedonia and Bulgaria to the north, and Turkey to the east. The Aegean Sea lies to the east of mainland Greece, the Ionian Sea to the west, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. Greece has the tenth longest coastline in the world at 9,246 mi in length; featuring a vast number of islands, approximately 1400, of which 227 are inhabited, including Crete, the Dodecanese, the Cyclades, and the Ionian Islands among others. Eighty percent of Greece consists of mountains, of which Mount Olympus is the highest at 9,570 ft."

"In Greek mythology, a mountain of the same name was regarded as the 'home of the gods'. Specifically of the Twelve Olympians; the twelve principal gods of the Classical Greek and Hellenistic worlds," she added.

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes," Reid replied.

"And what about Hades and Hestia? Surely the lord of the underworld and goddess of the hearth respectively, deserve a seat as well?" Darcy countered.

"Actually, Hades didn't have a seat in the pantheon because he spent almost all of his time in the underworld. Though Hestia was commonly seen among the twelve, when Dionysus was offered a seat, the total number of Olympians became thirteen. Believing this would create a fight amongst the gods because then there would be seven gods and six goddesses, Hestia stepped down. There was, however, a great deal of fluidity when it came to who was counted among their number in antiquity."

"I love mythology, creational myths especially. They are highly beguiling and intricate," Darcy concluded.

"Wow," four voices said behind them.

Reid and Darcy turned and blushed; realizing they had drawn the attention of an audience.

Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss stared at them in amazement. They hardly ever meet someone seemingly normal who could match Reid's smarts and rambling.

"My brain hurts now," Morgan said with a smirk. "That was way too much information."

"You are such a Neandertal Derek," Darcy said with a grin. "No wonder you and my daft sister get along so swimmingly."

"Ooh, wait till I tell her that," he replied with a wicked expression.

"Go ahead," she said with a challenge.

"I will. Hey, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving? I don't know, I haven't really thought about it; why?"

"Just asking. Hey Reid, didn't you want to ask Della something?"

Reid's eyes grew large in panic.

"What did you want to ask?" Darcy said, turning her attention back to the young profiler.

"Um, I'm going with Morgan to, to Chicago for Thanksgiving; like I've done for the past two years. If, if you don't have any plans, would you like to join me? I mean them, us; I mean-"

"I understand," she interrupted and smiled. "Yes, it would be my pleasure to join you."

"Great," he replied, returning the smile.

Just then, piano music started to play loudly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, that's my cellular phone. My agent is probably wondering where I am," Darcy said, digging through her purse for the device.

"Isn't that ringtone part of a song from a movie?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, from the 2005 adaptation of Pride and Prejudice," Darcy replied.

"Oh, I love that movie," Garcia said.

"It's a great film, a decent reworking of the literature. The 1995 BBC version is exceedingly better; in my opinion of course."

"Oh I strongly disagree," Garcia said with a laugh.

"I'd love to discuss it with you," Darcy said as she located her phone and ignored the incoming call. "But I'm afraid I can't right now, I'm sorry."

"It's alright doll face. How about we get together for coffee or tea some day?

"Sounds delightful." Darcy's phone went off again. "I'm sorry, but I really most be going. It was lovely meeting you all," she said and waved at the audience. "I'll see you soon," she said, turning back to Reid and smiled at him. On her way out, she nudged Morgan. "Take care of my sister," she said sternly.

"Yes m'am. See you."

"Bye." She looked over her shoulder, waved to Reid, and left.

There was a collective silence until-

"Awww," Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan said together, grinning at Reid.

"Shut up," he said and made his way back to his desk.

"That's pretty much how it went Friday. They were off in their own little world together," Morgan said, grinning at Reid.

"I can't believe that was Della Darcy," JJ said looking at the doors leading into the bullpen, hoping she would walk back in.

"What? Why?" Reid asked, confused.

"She's a well known model. She's been on the cover of every magazine under the sun, sweetie," Garcia said, patting Reid's head.

"What?" Reid asked, still not understanding.

"She seems sweet," Prentiss said to the blushing genius.

"She is," he replied quietly.

"That was nice of her to personally return your jacket. Which you neglected to tell us about," JJ said, smiling at him.

"It was raining, and she didn't have a jacket," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Such a gentleman, that's my cutie pie," Garcia said with a giggle.

"Hey, I thought I was your cutie pie," Kevin Lynch said as entered the bullpen and made his way towards the BAU group.

"Oh boyfriend, fret not! You are the king of my heart," Garcia said dramatically.

"That's good to hear. Come on Penny, I want to show you something on your computer."

"What did you do?" Garcia said, standing up. Kevin smiled and held his arm out for her. "Ciao mis amores, until later," she said and left her teammates.

"Ciao," they replied.

JJ looked down at the clock on Prentiss's desk.

"Oh, it's nearly 10. I have a meeting I need to prepare for, see you all later," JJ said, leaving to go to her office.

"Later," they replied as one once again.

"So Morgan," Prentiss said as she watched him pack his things to head out too. "Taking the girlfriend back home with you for Thanksgiving, that's a big step."

"Not really Miss Busybody," he replied with a grin. "She's already met my mom and sisters."

"She has? When?"

"When they came to surprise me on my birthday. The five of us had dinner together."

"How do they get along?"

"My mom loves her, almost more than she loves me."

"Ha, I don't blame her. When do the rest of us get to meet her?"

"Soon," Morgan said with cheeky grin. "Hey, what are you gonna do for Thanksgiving?"

"Why? Are you going to invite me over too?" Prentiss asked with a smirk.

Morgan rolled his eyes and waited.

"I'm going to France to spend it with my father."

"That sounds good. It's important to be with family on holidays."

"True that." Prentiss said. She turned her attention to her neglected teammate. "Hey Reid, what are you working on?"

Reid quickly acquainted her with his article topics; all five of them

Morgan groaned. He tried to block out his friend's rambling, but it was no use.

* * *

"Looks like Della bringing you your jacket was a good thing," JJ said sitting on the edge of Prentiss' desk, looking out the windows as a nasty storm broke out.

"Sucks for you two," Prentiss said to Morgan and Reid.

"And why is that?" Morgan replied, raising a brow.

"Because it's our turn to pick up lunch," Reid said, standing up.

He pulled the jacket on reluctantly and put his hands in the pockets. He was startled when he felt something poking his right hand. He tugged at the intrusion and pulled out a small card.

It was an ivory colored business card with glossy black lettering in a fancy, yet eligible font.

Della Darcy

cell: (007) 123-4569

He flipped the card; on the back was a smaller version of her tattoo, the Ouroboros. 'The eternal return' was printed underneath it in the same font from the front.

His fingers traced over the snake and her name as he slowly sat down, holding the card gingerly.

"What's holding your attention pretty boy?" Morgan asked, just realizing how silent his friend was being.

"She, she uh, left this," Reid said, lifting the card up for them to see.

"Is that a phone number?" JJ asked, squinting to look at the card.

"Whoa, score one for lover boy," Morgan said with a snicker.

"Are you going to call her?" asked Prentiss.

"I, I don't know. What should I do?" Reid looked to Morgan, his eyes pleading.

"Alright alright, calm down. Here's what you do…"

* * *

Reid stared at the phone, the anxiety escalating as the seconds ticked by. He looked at the clock, 9:38am, which meant it was 3:38pm in Greece. His fingers punch in the right numbers on the phone, clears them, and then repeats the process; over and over again.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, and reassuring himself that she wanted him to call her—if she didn't, she wouldn't have left him her card—he dialed the number again, and hit call. He perched on the edge of the couch; after the second ring, there was an answer.

"Hello?" a British voice said softly.

"Hi, Darcy?"

"Reid," she said, she sounded relieved. "Yes, it's me Darcy. I was afraid you weren't going to call."

"No, no, I was going to call. I, I just didn't want to interrupt you."

"You're not interrupting, don't worry."

"How is Greece?"

"Lively; there's so much to see here, lots of color and history."

"Modern Greece traces its roots to the civilization of ancient Greece, generally considered the cradle of Western civilization. As such, it is the birthplace of democracy, Western philosophy, the Olympic Games, Western literature and historiography, political science, major scientific and mathematical principles, and Western drama, including both tragedy and comedy."

"Your vast amount of knowledge never ceases to amaze me," she replied with a laugh.

"Thank you, I think?"

"Yes, it was a compliment."

Reid smiled and leaned back on the couch.

"What are you up to today?" Darcy asked.

"Nothing much really. I have to pack for Chicago and be ready to leave in a few hours."

"What time will you get to Chicago?"

"Around 1:45pm."

"My planes leaves in an hour, I should get to Chicago by-"

"By midnight at the latest."

"Really? That's going to be lonely. Oh naff," Darcy said suddenly.

"What?"

"Νομίζω Πάω να κλάψω (I'm going to cry)."

"I didn't catch that."

"Sorry, I was speaking in Greek. I dropped the watch my grandfather gave me, a family heirloom."

"I'm sorry. Can it be fixed?"

"I don't know, the face is shattered. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go now, I have to try to find someone who can look at it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you and you too. Bye."


	8. Surprise Welcome

a/n: Hello. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction story. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who put this story on alert and added this story to their favorites; it means a lot.

I probably should have said this in the beginning; I am not a natural English speaker, English is not my first language. I'm very sorry for any mistakes and if you do find anything wrong please let me know. I'm trying to edit as much as possible, I have a friend outside of fanfiction who helps me but even then I know we don't catch everything. I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry. If anyone is interested to be my beta reader, please send me a message and we can talk.

disclaimer: (see profile page)

* * *

At 10:15pm, Reid made his way back to the airport. It took a good 37 minutes to find parking, 24 minutes to find the right terminal, 15 minutes to grab two cups of coffee, and 5 minutes to get a good seat outside the gate. A few more minutes passed and he waited anxiously as people started to exit the gate.

Reid stood up, hands in his pockets, eyes scanning the faces of the crowd. People gave him looks and he did his best to ignore them. After a large family passed in front of him, he saw her.

Darcy walked out from the terminal, pulling a small rollaway luggage behind her and clutching a messenger bag across her chest. She made her way to the side and stopped. She started to pull out her cell phone when she looked up and searched around. Her eyes landed on Reid; she looked stunned, but after getting over her surprise, she smiled brightly and quickly made her way towards him.

He smiled back and waved to her.

"Reid!" She cried out happily.

She made a motion to hug him, but instead, she held out her hand.

"Hi Darcy," he said, shaking her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He gestured for her to take a seat and handed her a coffee.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. I, I wanted to surprise you. I hope that's okay?"

"It is; I'm very pleased."

They smiled at each other, both blushing softly.

"It's normal black coffee. I don't know how you take it," Reid said as he watched her open the lid.

"I like it with creamer and plenty of sugar."

Reid's smile grew; he pulled out two dozen, small packets of sugar, four little cups of creamer, and two mixing sticks.

Darcy started to laugh.

"Did you raid a sugar plantation on the way here?"

"One or two," he replied conspicuously.

They grinned at each other and mixed the sugar into their drinks, and drank. There was a comfortable silence between them, filled with smiles and lingering eye contact.

"Oh, that reminds me," Darcy said suddenly, and started digging through her bag.

"What?" he asked as he watched her.

"I saw this and I immediately thought of you."

She pulled out a small figurine. It was a mountain with 12 miniature thrones arranged around the sides of it.

"Is this Mount Olympus?" He asked as he inspected it.

"Yes. You can see the different details on the throne that identify their owner," she said.

She placed her hands over his, holding the figurine steady.

She pointed to a swan with a rose in its beak, "This one here, is Aphrodite's seat, you can tell by the…"

Darcy lost train of what she was saying as she realized how close she and Reid had leaned into each other's space.

"Um, the rose. A rose is a rose—I mean-"

"'Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose,' a famous line in Gertrude Stein's famous 'Sacred Emily' poem," Reid said as they moved apart from each other.

"I haven't read Stein in ages," Darcy said, as she blushed crimson.

"It's an amazing figurine, thank you," He said softly, cradling said object.

A small jolt went through his stomach as he realized she was thinking of him on her trip; it made him happy.

"That's not the best part, turn it upside down."

Reid flipped it.

"I couldn't find one with Hades and Hestia," Darcy said, a sour look in her face, "so I improvised."

"What does it say?" Reid asked.

He recognized the names of the two gods, but not the rest of the tiny words inscribed on the bottom of the mountain.

"'Hades and Hestia were here', I was trying to be cleaver," Darcy said with a smirk

"Can you speak Greek fluently?"

"Yes, among some other languages."

"How many?"

She started counting on her fingers, "13, including English."

"That's, that's, wow," Reid concluded, stunned.

She shrugged, "Languages come very easy for me."

"So English, Greek, and Arab; what are the other 10 languages?"

"I'll keep that as a mystery for now. Excuse me," she said and yawned.

"Did you get to sleep in the flight?"

"No. I was too frustrated about my watch."

"You weren't able to get it fixed then?"

"No. It's damaged beyond repair, though the chain is still intact miraculously."

She dug through her bag again, this time she pulled out a broken pocket watch.

"Oh,"

"I know, it's awful."

"No; actually, I might know somewhere that might be able to fix it."

"Really? That would be wonderful; this means a lot to me. My grandfather might just kill me if he found out."

"How old is it?"

"It's been in my family for ages, nearly a century," she said as she put it away.

"When we go back to Virginia, I'll take it to get restored."

"Thank you," she said and yawned again. "I'm sorry; it must be a combination of the 13-plus hours in air travel and the coffee. If I drink it late and I'm not using up that caffeine, I get tired."

"It's okay. We should get going anyways. Morgan is probably worried about his car."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't like the way I drive."

"He probably doesn't see what you see."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a doctorate in engineering; if they knew what you knew about structural design, they would not drive either. It must be a madhouse for you."

"I've told him," Reid said standing up and offering a hand to Darcy, "and the rest of my team that multiple times, and they don't understand."

"I'm an understanding kind of person," Darcy said, taking Reid's hand and meeting his eyes.

* * *

On the way back to the Morgan's, Darcy asked, "Would you mind if I tinkered with the radio?"

"No, go for it," Reid replied.

"Thanks."

She started going through the different stations—trying to find anything other than hip-hop, rap, or r&b—finally she settled on a station playing soft rock. She set the volume on low so they could talk.

"What kind of music are you interested in?" Darcy asked.

"Bob Dylan and different compositions; Beethoven mostly. But my teammates have been trying to broaden my horizons."

"That sounds peculiar, anything to your liking?"

"Jazz, Blues, Alternative, and some Rock."

"Those are excellent. I don't have any preference when it comes to genre, but I especially enjoy anything acoustic and several compositions as well."

"How is learning to play the guitar?"

"Vexing; as proficient as I am in languages, it seems all my collected failings converged to make learning to play instruments difficult."

"To a degree, I know what you mean."

"You play an instrument?"

"When I was younger; I used to play the piano."

"Really?"

"Yes; my mom thought piano was the greatest thing to hear, musically, and so she urged me to learn, along with formal dancing. Both were 'vexing'."

"The ballroom, classics, folk, and social correct?"

"Yeah, some of those. How did you know?"

"My governess; she wanted me to grow up and be a lady. She has a very old soul. What dances do you remember?"

"All of them, though I was only," Reid lifted a finger to make quotation marks 'proficient', in the Waltzes."

"Those were my favorite," Darcy said smiling and closing her eyes to recall distant memories. "Aemelia, my governess, has Renoir's 'Bal à Bougival' hanging in her room. When I was a child, I used to sneak in there to see it. I had to practically beg her to bring it with her when she came to the States with me."

"She's here in the U.S?"

"Yes, she almost never leaves me. She lives in Virginia with me at my…"

Darcy's words started to drift away as sleep finally took her.

"Darcy? Darcy?" Reid asked as he realized she stopped talking.

He glanced at her and smiled softly.

She was hunched over towards the window, clutching her bag tightly. They were still 20 minutes away from the house so Reid pulled over. He undid his seatbelt, holding the back of her seat with his right hand; he leaned over Darcy and pulled on the leaver to lower the seat back.

As her seat went down, Darcy jerked, moving in her sleep. "Reid?" she whispered.

He quickly moved back to his side of the car.

"Spencer?" she said turning from the side and facing him, eyes closed and still asleep. "Spencer?"

"It's, its okay Darce," Reid said, brushing the hair away that fell on her face. "I'm here, go back to sleep."

She made a noise of agreement and was silent once again. Reid watched her for a few minutes before smiling and putting his seatbelt back on; starting the car to head once more for the Morgan's.

* * *

"That's the first time you said my name, I like the way it sounds," he said in a whispered confession as he parked the car in the driveway.

He smiled to a sleeping Darcy.

Morgan came out of the house, hands on his hips.

"Took you long enough pretty boy," he said as Reid stepped out of the car. He looked over to the passenger side, "Is she okay?"

"No, I killed her and want you to help me hide the body," Reid said, rolling his eyes. "She didn't sleep on the plane so she fell asleep on the way here."

"Are you that boring?"

"Shut up. Grab her luggage from the trunk, I'll take her inside."

"After I inspect my car; you didn't damage it right?"

Reid rolled his eyes again and opened Darcy's door. As delicate as he could, he lifted the messenger bag over her head and put it on top of the car for Morgan to take.

He undid her seatbelt and called to her as softly as possible, "Darcy, Darce. I'm going to take you out of the car okay. We're here at the Morgan's now. Darce."

"Mhhhmm, I'm awake, I'm…" Darcy said drowsily.

She tried to move out of the car, but her motions were futile. Reid rung her arm around his neck and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her gently away from the car.

"Darce, we're walking towards the front door now, try to take a few steps."

She leaned towards him and took tiny steps forward. He carried most of her small weight and led them towards the house. Morgan quickly walked around them to open the door and led them towards Desiree's room where Darcy would be staying. Morgan opened the door once more for them and placed Darcy's stuff against the wall and left Reid to carry Darcy along.

"Darce, we're in your room. I'm going to sit you on the bed, okay?" Reid said as he placed Darcy on the bed and held onto her.

"Yah, I'm good," Darcy said, opening her eyes slowly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No it's okay, I'm probably still half asleep right now anyways," she said, trying to smile.

"Okay. Good night, then," Reid said as he let Darcy go and started to turn away.

"Reid, wait,"

He turned back.

"Thank you for meeting me at the airport, and bringing me here; I'm glad it was you," she said smiling. "And," she pulled on his coat, forcing him to lean towards her. "If you like me calling you Spencer, then know I like calling you Spencer too. And, I like how you call me Darce," she kissed the bottom of his jaw. "Good night."

* * *

"So?"

Reid jumped and turned around quickly.

"Stop doing that," he snapped in a whisper as he locked Morgan's door behind him.

"I can't help it," Morgan said grinning.

Reid rolled his eyes and lay on top of the air mattress Mrs. Morgan had set up in her son's room for the young profiler.

"So," Morgan repeated as he sat up in his own bed at looked down at his friend.

"Nothing to tell," Reid replied.

"Oh bull, I know something happened by the way you had that lovey-dovey expression you had as you came out of her room and then just stood there."

"Do you have to pervert everything?"

Morgan thought for a moment, "Yes."

Reid turned away so he was facing the wall instead of his coworker.

"Go to bed," he told Morgan.

"Nah uh, tell me how it went," he replied.

"I went to the airport, bought us coffee, waited outside her terminal and we talked," he summarized.

"And…"

"And we talked," Reid repeated as he shed his coat and dug through the pockets in search of the figurine.

Once he found it, he placed it besides him on the floor and stared at it.

"What is that?" Morgan asked.

"Mount Olympus; she remembered our conversation at the bullpen and bought this for me."

"That was nice of her. See now; aren't you glad I told you to meet her when she arrived?"

"Shut up."

"What did you guys say?"

"We talked about languages," he admitted.

Morgan looked at him in horror. "That's it? That's what you guys talked about? Man you guys are lame."

"Then let us be."

"Boring as-"

"Good night Morgan," Reid said again, closing his eyes.

"Don't even say anything to me. I give you the chance to be with a beautiful woman alone at night and the best you come up with is 'we talked about languages'. I'm disappointed," Morgan said and turned away from his roommate.

Reid smirked at his coworkers back.

"At least I didn't damage you're precious car. Don't I get points for that?"

Morgan scoffed.


	9. Seeing Chicago

a/n: Hello. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction story. I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who put this story on alert and added this to their favorites; it means a lot.

I probably should have said this in the beginning; I am not a natural English speaker, English is not my first language. I'm very sorry for any mistakes. If you do find anything wrong, please let me know. I'm trying to edit as much as possible. I have a friend who helps me but even then I know we don't catch everything.

disclaimer: (see profile page)

* * *

"Good morning sister, have a late night?" Ava said, smirking as she watched Darcy take a seat across from her.

"Yes," Darcy replied, taking a sip of the fresh coffee Ava passed towards her. "Urgh, this is bloody awful. How much sugar did you add to it?"

"None, you're gonna get diabetes."

"Oh hang you, give me the blasted sugar!"

"Grouch."

Darcy poured a generous amount of sugar into her coffee and mixed the beverage. She blew and took a sip. A wide grin spread over her face.

"I simply love coffee."

"You're hopeless."

Darcy shrugged her shoulders in response and looked around her. She was sitting at a table in a cozy kitchen with bright yellow walls. There were pots and pans of varying sizes lining the counters that wrapped around the room. On the stove were cookbooks propped up by various grocery items.

"Anyways…dish. Give me the details," Ava said eagerly, nursing her own drink.

"Wipe that look off your face; I don't mean late night like that."

"Sure."

"What time is it Sissy?"

"Half past 8," Ava replied. "What time did you come home?"

"No clue. My plan landed near 12. Spencer met me at the airport," Darcy said, smiling at Ava.

"And…"

"And we talked. It wasn't awkward or anything either. It felt natural, lovely in fact."

"That's great Della. You're blushing again."

"I never blush."

"Not on sets maybe, but you are now."

"Are now what?" A voice to their right said loudly.

Morgan walked into the kitchen, a barley awake Reid behind him.

"Are now just waking up I see, good morning," Darcy said quickly before her sister could say anything.

"There's nothing good about it. He," Reid said, pointing a finger at the dark skinned profiler and taking a seat next to Darcy. "Snores like a jackhammer."

Darcy and Ava laughed.

"Told you baby," Ava said after receiving a kiss on her cheek from her beau.

"Hey, don't disrespect me in my own house," he said with a mock glare.

"Don't give me that, you know it's true," Ava said with an equal glare.

"Hello," Darcy said to Reid and offered him her coffee. "Sugar to wake up?"

"Yes please," Reid said with a grin and took a drink.

"Is your family awake Derek? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them yet," Darcy said to Morgan.

"No, only my mom is here. My sisters are both married and at their own places. My mom likes to sleep in on the holidays, before all the craziness starts."

"But not when there's guests of course," a woman said coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning mamma," Morgan said, getting up from his seat to plant a kiss on his mom's forehead.

"Good morning baby boy. Aw, this must be Miss Della Darcy; my, so beautiful," she said and stretched at a hand towards the model.

"Thank you m'am, you're too kind. It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a wonderful home here, thank you so much for the invitation," Darcy replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Oh and such manners, must run in the family," Mrs. Morgan replied smiling at the sisters. "How was your trip to Greece Ms. Darcy?"

"Please, you can call me Della or just plain Darcy. Greece was beautiful, thank you."

"That's good. Who would like some breakfast?"

"You don't have to go to the extreme for us Mrs. M. We can fend for ourselves," Ava said.

"I'll just take some more coffee and I'll be good," Reid said, taking another drink from Darcy's mug.

"Oh no you don't," Mrs. Morgan said with a small huff. "You're as skinny as a model—no offense Della—you both could do with some fattening."

Morgan and Ava laughed at a mortified Reid and Darcy.

"I have a high metabolism," they said together.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice called from the living room.

"In here honey," Mrs. Morgan called.

Reid watched from his seat at the table as Sarah, her husband Tyron, and their newborn son Lionel entered the kitchen.

"Hi mamma, how are you?" Sarah kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good hun. Stir this, I want to hold my grandson," Mrs. Morgan handed Sarah the spatula and took the baby from Tyron.

"Hey man, how are you?" Tryon said sitting across from Reid.

"Good. What about you?"

"We're doing alright. Sarah has her hands full with the baby and I'm doing my best to support us."

"Noble."

"Hi Spencer, sorry, I didn't see you there in the corner. How are you doing? I hope my brother isn't being too much of an a-"

"Language," Mrs. Morgan interrupted, rocking the baby gently in her arms.

"He's as malicious as always," Reid said with a smirk.

"Who's malicious? Hey Ty, sis," Morgan said, coming into the room.

"They're talking about you man," Tyron replied as Morgan sat next to him.

"They? You too? You're supposed to have my back kid," Morgan said to Reid who shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Oh shut up Derek," Sarah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey Sarah!" Ava called out, walking into the room with an unhappy Darcy behind her.

Ava moved towards Sarah and they shared a sisterly hug. Darcy followed and held out a hand.

"Hi, my name is Della Darcy."

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Sarah. The man next to Derek is my husband Tyron and that's my son Lionel with my mom."

"Hi there," Darcy said and shook Tyron's hand. "He's a cute baby," Darcy added, looking over at Lionel.

"And very stinky; I think someone can use a diaper change," Mrs. Morgan said.

"The baby bag is in the living room ma," Sarah replied.

Mrs. Morgan left the kitchen and Darcy moved towards the bench where Reid was sitting.

"Hey Derek, can you help me get the stuff out of the car?" Tyron said standing up.

"Sure," Morgan replied and they left the kitchen.

Ava and Sarah started talking amongst themselves. Reid looked up at a silent Darcy.

"Darce?" He called out to her.

"Hmm?" She said looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"I," she said hesitantly.

Reid patted the seat near him and scooted over for Darcy to sit down.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered, sitting down and pointedly looking over her shoulder.

"Okay."

"Thank you though," she said and offered him a small smile. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing really. Mrs. Morgan and I were talking about some things."

"What things?" Darcy said taking a sip of the tea he offered her. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I don't mean to be noisy," she added.

"No it's alright. We were talking about the different dishes she would be serving and Christmas."

"Christmas, my favorite holiday; besides Halloween of course."

"Halloween's my favorite too."

"Really? Why?"

"My mom would read me "The Raven" and "Frankenstein" every year. And then we'd spend the whole day writing and sharing ghost stories."

"That's so sweet. I wish I could have done that with someone growing up."

"Why do you like All Hallows' Eve so much?"

"It's the same day as my birthday," Darcy replied with an impish grin.

"Really? That's good timing," he said, grinning back.

"Hey Della," Ava said as she walked over to the couple on the bench.

Darcy didn't look up at her and answered, "What is it Ava?"

Ava tried in vain to catch her sister's eyes.

"Can you guys watch the pot for us? I want to show Ava some stuff around the house. We'll be gone for a while, the recipe is on the counter," Sarah said, noticing how the women struggled with each other.

"Sure, we got it," Reid said, intervening.

"Thanks Spencer. We'll try not to take too long," Ava said finally.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, brushing them off.

Once the women left, Darcy stood and walked towards the pot. She stirred it and picked up the recipe card.

"Its cranberry sauce," Darcy said, looking into the tall pot's contents.

"Be care-" Reid tried to warn.

"Ow!" Darcy yelled, jumping back from the stove.

She had leaned against the oven, burning herself.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked, quickly getting up and moving to stand beside her.

"No matter how many times I do that, it still hurts," she replied sourly. "Blimey, that scorching hot," she added, brushing at her jean covered thighs.

"The turkey is in the oven," he offered in a way of explanation.

"I wish I would have known that before," she said, throwing the spatula on the stove in anger; splattering a small amount of sauce.

"You have some," he said, pointing to her cheek.

"What? Where," she said, swiping at where he pointed, but missing.

"Here," he said, poking her gently where the sauce splashed.

"Thank you," she said, wiping the spot away.

"No problem."

"Okay," she said, card still in hand. "The recipe says once it starts bubbling; lower the flame to the lowest heat and add the sugar and spices."

She pointed to three canisters gathered together behind him. He watched her add the first two.

"3/4 cup of maple syrup and a tablespoon of ginger."

"You don't have to-" he began to ask.

"To measure it with a tool? No, I've been baking for a good seven years now. Knowing certain amounts comes after lots of practice. Besides, in a sauce like this, it is always best to eyeball things and alter it according to taste. Here," she said and handed back the vanilla extract. "You try."

"What? No, I don't know how to-"

"It will be a learning experience then," she said taking his hand and holding it over the pot. "We want to add just a teaspoon first, a little of this goes along way," she said and let go.

"A teaspoon, okay," he replied. He dipped the bottle down for a second and lifted it up. "How's that?"

"Very good," she said, mixing it and taking a taste. "A teaspoon isn't that much to measure so it's a good start."

"Thanks," he said giving her a mock hurtful look.

Unconsciously, he dipped the bottle again.

"I wasn't trying to take away from you're accomplishment," she said, laughing softly.

"That's—oh hell!" He cried out. "That's not good…," he added, jerking his hand and bottle away from the pot.

"What?"

He handing her the bottle. "I accidently poured some more in," he admitted sheepishly.

She tasted the sauce and pushed her bottom lip out, deep in thought. She started to look through the spice rack in the corner besides the fridge. She swiveled it a few turns and picked a small jar; black peppercorn. She dumped a few in her hand.

"Use the spoon to crush these," she instructed him.

He grabbed the tasting spoon, holding the bottom of her hands, and pressed it on top of the pepper. He grinded it as best as he could until she told him to stop.

"Okay, that should do it," she said, sprinkling it into the pot. She turned off the flame and gave the sauce a taste. "Yes, loads better. Here," she said, and gave him a sip.

"That taste really good."

"Black pepper cures everything," she said dramatically. "Crisis averted."

"Really?"

"In some cases," she admitted. "Most times I would add more salt but I think the pepper gives it something extra."

"Very nice."

"Hey guys, where did Sarah and Ava go?" Mrs. Morgan said, coming into the room.

"Around the house somewhere. Come on Spencer," Darcy said, taking Reid's hand.

"Where are you two going?"

"Spencer's going to give me a tour of Chicago. Cranberry sauce is done," she replied.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Morgan called out.

Reid offered her a wave as Darcy led them out and towards the living room.

"Do you really want me to give you a tour?" he asked her as she put on her coat.

"Absolutely. I can't think of any other way I would want to spend my time in Chicago."

Once they were ready to leave, she held out her hand and he took it.

* * *

Reid and Darcy spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon wondering around Chicago.

They found a local park deserted. The couple played on the swings, challenging each other to jump from the air to see who could land farther. Reid ended up winning by a good two feet. After that, they pushed each other on the carousal until they stumbled off, dizzy.

They visited Buckingham Fountain next much to Darcy's delight. Reid recited to her about the history behind the landmark while they watched a water and lights show.

After that, they walked through a farmer's market, sampling different fruits and other organic produce.

They made their way back to the park, running through giant piles of leaves and trying to build a makeshift hut of branches and the ruined piles. They chased each other around the slides and playground equipment.

Catching their breaths, they made their way under a tree to rest. Darcy laid her head against Reid, and after a moment's hesitation, Reid wove an arm around her shoulder. They talked quietly to one another, about everything and anything, from favorite foods to profiling.

Eventually, their adventure caught up to them and they started drifting asleep.

15 minutes later, a cell phone went off. They bumped heads scrambling for their phones.

"It's Morgan," Reid said laughing and answering his phone.

"Arse, tell him to let us be," Darcy said, perching her chin on Reid's chest and staring at him.

"Excuse me?" Morgan said through the phone.

"I pushed speaker by mistake," Reid replied.

"What do you want Derek?" Darcy said laughing.

"Oh, of course it's you who said that," Morgan said, directing his comment to Darcy. "Take it back and get your butts back here. Dinner will be ready in two hours and everyone wants to play touch football."

"I don't want to play," Darcy whispered.

"We're tired, so we'll both pass thanks," Reid answered to Morgan.

"While I'm glad you guys are getting along really great. A, I don't need to know you're getting dirty, and B, too the hell bad," Morgan said with a snicker.

"Shut up Morgan. That's not what I meant," Reid replied quickly, going red.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

"Whatever you say man, see you guys soon. And hurry up; Ava is worried about you Della."

"Codswallop. Tell her I say to get stuffed!"

"What did she say!" A woman's voice called out over the phone; it sounded very much like Ava.

"Nothing!" Morgan and Reid said together.

"We'll be there soon, bye," Reid said in a rush and hung up his phone.

He stared down at an angry Darcy.

"What's the matter Darce?" He asked gently.

She smiled softly at hearing his nickname for her.

"It's pointless really," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He responded by holding her tighter against him. "Tell me," he pleaded.

He could tell something was eating her up inside. There had been a palpable change in the Darcy's and Ava's mood after breakfast.

"Our mum is sick; she fell into a coma a few months ago," Darcy said after a few minutes. "The doctors say she will never wake up. I want to pull the plug, the less she should suffer. But Ava is being adamant about keeping her on life support. The doctor called after our breakfast meal for a status update. My sister and I had large argument about it."

She closed her eyes to stop any tears forming. Reid brushed the hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry," he said finally.

"Thank you. I've already accepted it. I know that sounds cold hearted, but we talked about it one day, years ago. She told me if anything ever happened to her and there was no hope, she wants to be let go. But since there's no written proof of that conversation…"

"It makes everything complicated," he concluded for her.

They sat under the tree, each lost in their thoughts.

"We really should get going, as much as we don't want to," Reid said, releasing his hold.

"We wouldn't want to offend the rest of the family," Darcy said agreeing.

They moved apart from each other. Reid stood up first and offered his hand to Darcy. She took it gratefully and she let herself be pulled up. They started to walk hand-in-hand when Darcy stopped.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

Darcy wrapped her arms around Reid's neck. Pressing herself against him.

"Thank you, for everything," she whispered in his ear.

When they pulled apart, Reid bent his head and kissed the side of her lips as she had done to him on their first double date.

They smiled at each other and made their way back to the Morgan's; hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined.


	10. Touch

a/n: I would very much appreciate any thoughts and or criticism. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who put this story on alert and added this to their favorites; it means a lot.

disclaimer: (see previous chapters/profile page)

* * *

"About time you guys get here. Desi is the one usually late," Morgan said as Reid and Darcy walked into the living room.

"Be quite Derek. I am pregnant, and I will hurt you," Desiree said from the couch.

"We don't want to play, we'll be scorekeeper," Darcy said to Morgan.

"Hi Spencer," Desiree said waving. "Hi-"

"I'm Della. Della Darcy. Hi, you must be Desiree, correct?"

"Yes. That's my husband Zeke there," Desiree said pointing to a man sitting near Mrs. Morgan. "And this will be Jasmine," she added, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Congratulations; how far along are you?" Darcy asked.

"6 months. And I'll be scorekeeper, sorry," she replied with a grin.

"Alright alright," Morgan said, intervening. "Its men versus women—touch football. Dinner will be ready in two hours, which gives us an hour to play and then an hour to get pretty and set up. Let's go people!"

* * *

It was an unspoken rule, when someone had the ball, your loved one or partner would be the one to try to tag you and get the ball away from you. Morgan was always successful at catching up to Ava. Zeke was too forgiving to Mrs. Morgan. Tyron wasn't a natural athlete like Sarah so she would get him every time he had the ball. But when it came to Darcy and Reid, it was almost lethal the way they would dance around each other, avoiding capture and bypassing dodges; they were perfect equals.

At the end of the hour, the girls were leading 14-8

"Okay okay everyone," Morgan said, motioning for the teams to huddle around him. "The men have called sudden death, which means each team will send two of their best players to play this last round. The rules are this: the ball will be placed in the center, the first team to grab the ball and make it to their touchdown scores. And, you're allowed to tackle each other; just don't kill each other."

"What happen to touch football?" Reid asked, raking a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"We're upping the stakes. Whoever scores wins 15 points, effectively winning the game," Morgan replied. "Go and decide."

The teams went back to their sides of the field. The men chose Morgan and Reid as their two players and the women chose Sarah and Darcy. Zeke instructed the reaming team members to join Desiree and Lionel at the porch to watch. Then he placed the football in the center of the field.

"Ready?" Zeke cried out.

"Ready!" The chosen four replied.

"Go!"

Morgan moved towards the ball first but stopped short two feet from it, Reid a few feet behind and to the side of him. Sarah and Darcy mirrored the men's actions. They gave each other death glares. Sarah and Darcy moved forward suddenly, jarring the men. Morgan and Reid backed away to prevent the women from tagging them. Sarah grabbed the ball and ran behind Darcy. They moved forward slowly, and then in the blink of an eye, Darcy dashed towards Morgan, twirled around his reach, and smacked him on the back of his head.

"You're out!" Darcy cried before stepping in front of Sarah to prevent Reid from tagging her.

"Damnit! That hurt yo!" Morgan said and walked off the field.

Slowly, Sarah and Darcy moved onwards in Reid's direction; he quickly backed up. Darcy started to move away in an angle. Sarah started to run forward when she toppled over.

"Oh god!" she yelled, clutching her leg. "I, I think I pulled a muscle. Help!"

Reid ran towards her, game temporarily forgotten. Darcy followed, but before Reid could reach Sarah, Darcy jumped onto his back. Surprised, he stumbled to the side, falling to his knees.

"Go Sarah!" Darcy called out.

Sarah leaped up—pulled muscle suddenly healed—and ran to score the touchdown; effectively winning the game. The women cheered and the men booed.

"You," Reid said, breathlessly. "You-"

"The next words out of your mouth better not be 'are heavy'. I can and will hurt you," Darcy threatened playfully.

"I would never say that. I was going to say, you attacked me."

"I jumped on your back, tackling you to the ground."

"Thanks for clarifying."

"You're welcome. Now carry me!" She said laughing.

And he did. He stood up and spun around in small circles. She wrapped her legs around him and screamed in delight. After a few turns though, they both got tired and he stopped.

"Okay okay!" She said laughing. "Oh Gawd Bimey; I'm so dizzy now."

Reid laughed. "You and your British slang," he said and kneeled so she could get off.

"Belt up!" She replied with a large grin.

They joined the rest of the teams in high-fives. Morgan and Zeke grumbled about the fake pass Darcy and Sara pulled off; Darcy admitted it was her own idea.

"You fail," Reid said, watching Morgan rub at the spot on his head where he had been smacked.

"Oh yah? You got tackled by a girl, so you epic fail!" Morgan said shoving him.

"Your eyebrows are an epic fail," Reid replied.

Morgan tackled Reid, pulled him in a headlock, and ran his fist over his head in a rapid motion.

"What did you say genius?" Morgan said, threatening to run his knuckles again.

"Your eyebrows are an epic fail," Reid repeated.

To everyone's surprise, Reid fought back. He elbowed Morgan in the gut, forcing the older profiler to loosen his grip. Reid rolled out of Morgan's grasp and then pinned him to the ground.

"Yah, epic fail," Reid concluded.

He released Morgan and backed away. Morgan lay on the floor, looking at his coworker in shock. Then his face broke into a huge smile.

"Very nice pretty boy," he said and stretched a hand out to the young genius.

Reid took the hand and pulled his teammate up.

* * *

Everyone made his and her way back into the house. The football players were allowed to take quick showers. Once everyone was cleaned and beautified, Morgan, Zeke and Tyron went outside to set up the tent, chairs, and large table. Sarah and Ava set the tablecloth, dishes, silverware, and candles. Mrs. Morgan and Darcy brought out all the different dishes that had been made. Reid carried Lionel and escorted Desiree to a chair. Finally, it was time for dinner.

Mrs. Morgan sat opposite from the head of the table. Tyron, Desiree, Zeke, and Ava sat at her left, Sarah—with Lionel in his highchair besides her—Darcy and Reid on her right. Morgan came outside, carrying the Turkey and placed it in front of him at the head of the table.

Everybody joined hands, Mrs. Morgan leading them in prayer, thanking the Lord and the late Mr. Morgan for watching over them, for reuniting the family and new friends. They went around the table, each person saying what they were thankful for, ending at Morgan.

"And I am thankful for this delicious food which has been calling to me all day. Okay everybody, let's eat!" Morgan said and began to carve the turkey.

Everyone gave a small cheer. Morgan called out what pieces he was carving and they passed their plates accordingly. Side dishes, gravy, and cranberry sauce were handed around. They ate in a comfortable atmosphere, small talk between bites, and laughter all about.

Mrs. Morgan, much to her children's embarrassment, told stories of them growing up. Like when Morgan was a small boy, Sarah would use him as a live Barbie doll, dressing him up and making him play house. And when Desiree was born, Sarah did the same thing—each day a new makeover.

Ava and Darcy shared what memories they had of their childhood, though Ava did most of the talking as Darcy was very young and was only with her adopted family a year. So instead, Darcy discussed different trips she had taken all over the world. It seemed like there wasn't a place she hadn't been.

Zeke and Tyron told the group stories from their joint business endeavors from building a new school to owning their own marketing firm.

Reid and Morgan indulged everyone with some of their funniest exploits at the BAU office—including the recent run in with Hotch in the break room. Morgan had to pay for his boss' suit to be dry-cleaned and would have to do extra paperwork for three weeks. Whereas Reid managed to scrape by with no foul—claiming innocence, even though Morgan had tried to explain it was boy wonder's fault in the first place. Reid had been calm and told Hotch to be rational—he was a terrible throw and could not have possibly attacked a teammate with a paper towel role—and Hotch believed him.

Just when everyone was stuffed, and couldn't possibly fit more into their stomachs, Mrs. Morgan bought out a pumpkin pie. The aroma filled their noses happily and they each found room enough for a small slice.

Groggy and overfilled, the women carried the leftovers into the fridge, packing it away for tomorrow. The men took the conjoined tables apart and placed them back in Tyron's car, leaving the chairs under the tent so they could all relax lazily. Zeke brought out an ipod and speakers, and Desiree selected a playlist everyone could dance too.

Mrs. Morgan, Darcy, and Reid sat out the first few rap and hip-hop songs; Lionel was asleep on Morgan's bed. Desiree joined them shortly afterwards, blaming her large abdomen for spoiling her fun. Once an upbeat Mariachi song started to play, Mrs. Morgan stood up and pulled Reid to dance. Reid stumbled at first but they fell into an amusing beat. Morgan came to pull Darcy to dance, Zeke and Ava now partnered. They continued as so for two more songs when the genre changed and a slow song started to play.

Morgan steered himself and Darcy towards Reid and Mrs. Morgan.

"Mind if we switch?" He asked.

Morgan took his mom's arm, leading them away to the opposite side of the dancing area. Reid and Darcy, taking each other's hands, started to dance as well. After a song passed in comfortable silence between them, Reid spoke up.

"Darce?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"Um, I, uh, erg," he tried, and then cleared his throat. "If you're free Sunday night, would you like to go out to dinner, with me?"

"Oh Spencer, I would be delighted too. However, I can't, I'm so sorry. I'm leaving that night for a photo shoot," Darcy replied sadly.

"Oh, It's, it's okay," Reid said, looking down so she couldn't see how disappointed he was.

"What about breakfast? I am free all morning and afternoon Sunday. Please say yes," Darcy pleaded.

"That sounds great," Reid said quickly. "Yes."

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them so that there was only a breath separating them. Reid moved his hands so that they were on her waist. They touched their foreheads together and closed their eyes; swaying together to the music in their own rhythm.

When the song changed into a fast-paced techno song, they declined changing partners with Tyron and Ava. Instead, they went to sit down, some distance away from the party to talk among themselves; hands held softly in each other's between them.

* * *

Mrs. Morgan made them turkey and stuffing omelets with biscuits the next morning.

"When are you coming back to Virginia?" Darcy asked Reid as they both took a sip of coffee.

"Tonight, my flight leaves in 8 hours," he replied.

"Are you staying longer for any particular reason?"

"No, that's the earliest I could book. Why?"

"I have a friend who's flying me back. Would you like to join me?"

"Really?" he asked, surprised. When she nodded, he continued. "Um yah, that would be great. Are you sure I won't be an inconvenience."

"You won't be, don't worry. As it is, he would love to see me travel with someone besides my governess. They don't get along very well," she replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm not too sure. They don't share the same beliefs and values; I'm sure that's the main motivator," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"What time does he want to leave?"

"11:00am, which gives us two hours. Is that enough time?"

"Yeah, I only have a few more things to pack and I'll be ready."

* * *

Morgan and Ava drove Reid and Darcy to a privately owned hanger where the model and genius would board their plane. When they got out of the car to say goodbye, Darcy and Ava engaged in an awkward hug. In good humor, Darcy hugged Morgan and swatted him again in the same spot on his head from the game. Ava and Reid shook hands.

"Have a safe flight you two," Ava said, reaching her arms to wrap around Morgan's waist.

"When are you flying back to D.C.?" Reid asked his coworker.

"Our plane leaves Saturday, 7 at night. I can't believe we have work Monday," Morgan replied, grumbling.

"Look on the brightside," Reid responded.

"Which is…?"

"Virginia is three hours ahead," Darcy answered with a smirk.

"How the hell is that a good thing?"

"Sarcasm."

Reid laughed at Morgan's dumfounded look.

"Woman," Morgan said with frustration, running a hand over his face. "Get out of here; you too boy wonder."

Morgan motioned with his free hand for them to go away as he and Ava made their way back to the car. Darcy and Reid waved goodbye, still laughing. Darcy turned towards the small plane and knocked on the door. It opened, a 40-something year old man popped his head out.

"Della!" He cried, coming down the stairs and giving her a hug. "Hallo, mein Mädchen. Es ist lange her, seit ich dich gesehen habe. Gut, dass Sie nicht mit der alten Hexe gekommen. Aber wer ist dieser Junge? (Hi, my girl. It's been long time since I've seen you. Glad you did not come with the old witch. But who is this boy?)"

"Hallo Onkel. Es wurde zu lange. Rufen Sie nicht ihr eine Hexe. Und dieser Mann ist ein sehr guter Freund. Sei nett zu ihm. (Hello uncle. It was too long. Do not call her a witch. And this man is a very good friend. Be nice to him.)"

"Good friend my foot," he said laughing. He held out a hand to Reid. "I am Oskar Dirk Schmidt."

"Hi. I'm Spencer Reid," he said shaking the man's hand. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me come with you and Della."

"Anything to make her happy. Are we ready?"

"Yes uncle," Darcy replied.

"Okay. We will take off now. Come in."

Oskar led the way into the plane, instructing the two passengers to place the luggage under their seats. They did so and waved to a young co-pilot drinking something from a mug. There were only two rows of seats in the small plane, enough for six flyers. Darcy handed Oskar and the co-pilot two lunches Mrs. Morgan packed for them. They smiled when they saw there were pieces of pie included.

Once everyone was strapped in, Oskar started the plane, and they were off into the sky.

"Were you speaking German to your uncle?" Reid asked sitting next to Darcy in the first two seats.

"Yes. Oskar can speak English well, but when he is with family and friends, he reverts to his native language. He's not my blood uncle, just a close, family friend."

"So that's English, Arabic, Greek, and now German; that makes four out of the 13 languages you speak."

"Only nine more to find out," she replied with a bemused smile. "What are you planning for the rest of the day?"

"Sleeping. You?"

"As soon as the plane lands I'm heading back to get Aemelia and some supplies; then we're getting on a plane to Mexico."

"Mexico? Why?"

"A Go-See. Two designers there want to meet about doing some magazine and catalogue spreads."

"Wow, that sounds exciting."

"More photo shoots and fittings…it's amazing," she replied looking down.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked being a model."

Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "I do," she said.

Reid didn't understand the sadness in her voice. But when she didn't continue, he decided to let it go.

He pressed a small kiss on her cheek and placed a hand over her clutched fist. She relaxed and intertwined their fingers.

His sweet touch comforted her and they both settled for the ride.


End file.
